Blue and White
by NiChee
Summary: AU. Shinomori Aoshi stops at nothing to get what he wants. But where does it leave him if what he wants already belongs to someone else? KKA
1. At a Loss

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way. But if Watsuki-sensei gave me Shinomori, I'd be ecstatic. Wouldn't you be? ;)

My first try at fanfics…enlighten me with feedbacks! Hugs and Thanks:)

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 1**

**At a Loss**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lay on her bed, silently playing her delicate fingers around her long ebony hair. Her serene blue eyes were gently fixed on an elegant white gown she put out from her closet before she went to bed last night. It was a gift from Megumi. The doctor herself is as elegant and as graceful as a woman can get, and certainly her gift was much akin to her sense of style. She chose well. The exquisite blue design of orchids over white silk was beyond beautiful. It was definitely expensive. Why Megumi gave her such a thing was a shock to her. She turned 21 that day and half expected to receive some snooty remark from the older woman. _Perhaps something regarding tanuki's and old maids_, she thought with much annoyance. And yet, she was presented with this surprise.

As she continued to admire its beauty, she tried to think why the kitsune did such a thing. She was always teasing her about how ungraceful she was. That she couldn't, unlike her, wrap her little finger around any man's heart. This never affected her. She knew Megumi didn't mean it. But the doctor would occasionally hit a sensitive spot by flirting endlessly with...She stopped her thoughts.

Her mind was drifting towards him. Again. "Kenshin…" She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, turning to face away from the gown. She was confused. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know how to describe their relationship. She loved him, and yet, she was unsure. It was frustrating that she herself couldn't understand her own feelings. It was even more frustrating that she didn't know how Kenshin felt. She knew he cares for her, but as what? A friend? A sister? Perhaps a lover? _I highly doubt that_. She sadly thought.

"Kaoru-chan! Wake up!" Someone noisily rapped at her door. Kaoru inwardly sighed.

"Kaoru-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Wake up! If you ain't getting up, I'm gonna have to kick your butt!"

"Alright alright! I'm up already!" she shouted back. The door opened and in came an eager girl a few years her junior. "Ohayou!" she cheerfully said.

Kaoru smiled weakly. "Good morning Misao"

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Didn't you sleep well last night? Are you sick or something? You feeling alright? Don't you have a final exam today?..."

Kaoru shook her head, laughing inwardly. The incessant barrage of questions would compel other people to desperately want to shut the darn tomboy up. But not her. Her friend was quite amusing. And definitely funny. Unintentionally. Her hyperactive nature would normally wear other people out, but to Kaoru, it made spending time with her best friend much more fun.

A hand waved frantically in front of her face. "Hellooooooooooo? Kao?"

Kaoru looked up at her friend. A wide grin was plastered on the younger girl's knowing face. "What?"

"Ooooohhh…you were thinking about _him_ again weren't you?" Misao teased. "_Oh Kenshin! Hold me! Hug me! Kiss mm……._Owwwww! Hey! That hurt!" Misao laughed.

Kaoru had hit her on the face with a pillow. "No I wasn't! You little weasel!" Kaoru laughed.

Misao retaliated by tickling her by the ribs. It was, most unfortunately, Kaoru's ticklish spot. "Mi…hahahha….Misao! hhaahha…no…hihhaiahaa…STOP!"

"No way! Not till you admit it!" Misao laughed.

"Oooo no…hahahah…I tell you….heheaha…I wasn't..hehhehahha….heck..hahaha..ok!.I give up!"

Misao wasn't satisfied. "Say it! You know what I want to hear!"

Kaoru gasped for air. "Hahaha…darn…heahah…Ok! Ok! I WAS THINKING ABOUT KENSHIN!"

"Oro?"

…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, it was quite embarrassing for Kaoru that Kenshin had heard what she had said. Who didn't? She practically shouted it out for the whole world to hear. _Misao is sure as hell going to pay_._ Of all the times, Kenshin just had to stop by at our apartment!_ But one important fact Kaoru told herself not to forget was: the moment Misao entered Kaoru's room, she should have said that Kenshin was in their apartment. But she didn't. The incident had left Kaoru red-faced and bent on getting revenge.

_Plotting my revenge will have to be sidelined. For now. I have to get past this final exam. Now what the heck was that syndrome called? Drat._

It was Kaoru's first year as a medical student at the Tokyo University. One more exam to pass and then it's two months of summer vacation! For some reason, the incident with Kenshin was disturbing her concentration. _Ugh! Concentrate damnit! Kao, focus! You'll fail this exam and its bye bye to 2 months of R&R!_

It wasn't as if Kaoru was going to fail. She was an exceptionally bright student, but her grades seem lower that what she could potentially achieve. She put little dedication and passion into her studies. Give her a passing grade and she'd be satisfied. _Just as long as I don't fail._ It seemed she has forgotten why she chose to study Medicine over the much obvious choice: Business Management.

Her father, Kamiya Tetsuro is a prominent business man in Tokyo. The highly respected man was quite skeptical of his daughter getting into Medicine. He would have much preferred that she divulge herself in his world. In his business. Much to his dismay, his daughter's deviation from his plans left Kamiya Corporation with no successor. But he wasn't going to stop her. After all, she always wanted to be like her mother.

She was always told her mother was a person with great heart. Kaoru knew it was true. Everyone spoke highly of her mother. But it has always been a pain to her that she was the cause of her mother's death. Kamiya Michiko died in childbirth. Her father had always told her that it was of course not her fault. But to Kaoru it was always a difficult thought. Ever since she was a small child, stories about her mother, her kindness, her service, her beauty, compelled her to want to be just like the mother she never had a chance to hold.

Kaoru knew she wanted to be a doctor since she was 5 years old. But since the 1st day of her year as a freshman, she wasn't too happy with the way things were going. Perhaps the long boring lectures took a toll on her. Or perhaps it was the endless nights of burying her nose into 5-inch thick medical books. For goodness' sake! She didn't even have any more time for fun! She even dejectedly decided to move into an apartment much closer to the University, just so she could save more time for studying. Time which she occasionally wasted by partying with Misao, or shopping with Megumi. She needed to have time to relax and have fun without having to feel guilty about not studying. It has been difficult. To say the least.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was the exam?"

Kaoru made a face. "Exhausting! It was sooooo long, I don't think I have energy left to get into that gown you gave me."

Megumi smiled slyly. "Why would you need much energy to get into a dress? I made sure it was your size. My, my…come to think of it Kaoru dear, you have been eating quite a lot. I do think you've gotten a little, shall we say, fat? Maybe you should think twice before eating that blueberry cheesecake you have on your plate. Ohohohoho!"

The tanuki turned red with anger. "Nani! I'm NOT fat! I'm perfectly slim! I'll have you know I haven't packed a pound over a hundred! Not like you. You weigh over 120 kilos, don't you!"

"It's 120 _pounds_. Not kilos. Get your units straight." Megumi smiled arrogantly. "Besides, I'm a lot taller than you. And, I am much…endowed…up here that you will ever be." Her eyes went down to her chest.

"Whatever, Barbie." Kaoru rolled her eyes. She sighed deeply. She and Megumi have been eating in a popular café just blocks away from her apartment. Both girls weren't the best of friends, but each considered the other much like a sister they never had. Sure, they bickered constantly, but they also looked out for each other. They've known each other since they were kids. Megumi's mother was, after all, Kamiya Michiko's best friend.

Megumi looked at her watch. "Oh drat. We have only a few hours to dress up for the party tonight. Rooster-head doesn't like to wait."

Kaoru frowned. "I don't understand why we have to go to that snooty Takahashi Yoriko's birthday party anyway. She thinks she's above everyone else!"

"Now, now Kaoru. Your father and Mr. Takahashi are in business together. It may be a formal event, but businessmen can't pass up the opportunity to socialize and make deals. Perhaps even show off their wives or sons. Or daughters, in your case."

Kaoru frowned even more. "I don't like the sound of that. Well, nevermind. Thank god you're going too. I didn't know you and Yoriko were acquainted."

"She admires me." Megumi smugly said.

"W-what?" Kaoru sputtered.

"She wants to be like me."

Kaoru just stared at her friend incredulously.

Megumi sighed. "Forget it. It's useless talking to you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring Ring Ring…_

"Hello?" Kaoru answered her phone. "Oh, hi Dad! What's up?...Yes. I'm ready……………………10 minutes? Ok, see you then! Bye luv ya!" She hang up and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked absolutely stunning. The strapless white silk fabric hugged body perfectly, showing off her curves, and the intricate blue design matched her beautiful eyes very well. _Wow. It's beautiful! Too bad I'm just gonna mess it up._ She took a deep breath and walked out of her room.

Misao was sitting cross-legged on the couch watching the television. When she saw Kaoru, she jumped up from her position and squealed. "Oh my god! Kao! You look fantastic!" She ran towards her best friend and hugged her.

Kaoru laughed. "Thanks Misao. There must be a great difference since you've never reacted like this before."

"Oh don't be modest! Kenshin should see you right now!" Her eyes glittered mischievously.

"Oh no, we're not getting in that Kenshin thing again. And don't you think that I'd forget about that incident this morning. I'm still getting back at you!" Kaoru smiled. "Oh, I think my dad's waiting outside. Better go now!" She hugged Misao back and headed towards the door.

"Have fun Kao! Oh! And be careful with your heels! You might sprain your ankle again!" Misao laughed.

Kaoru jokingly glared at her friend. "Jeez, thanks a lot! Bye!"

She quickly walked out of their sleek apartment and towards the black limo waiting for her. The chauffer opened the door for her with a smile. "Good evening Kamiya-san. You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you Heisuke" She smiled back.

Once inside the limo, she sat beside her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi dad!"

"Kaoru, you look beautiful!" her father smiled warmly at her and gave her a big long hug.

"Yes. She looks absolutely breathtaking…"

Kaoru froze in her father's hug. She turned her head towards the familiar voice.

Who she saw caught her completely off-guard. She was definitely not prepared for this surprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 1**

Who the hell could it be? Hmmmm….who do you think it is? Oooooh….past lover? Hehhehehe ;)

Well, this is my first attempt to write a story. I've never written fanfics before. It's just that I love aoshi/kaoru and the lack of such fics frustrated me. I'm just trying my hand at writing so please…mercy! I need all the help I can get. So if you have some pointers or comments or violent reactions, feel free to say so. Hehe:) I myself don't know how the story is going to progress but it'll definitely by aoshi and kaoru in the end!


	2. Fate's a Tease

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way. But if Watsuki-sensei gave me Shinomori, I'd be ecstatic. Wouldn't you be? ;)

My first try at fanfics…enlighten me with feedbacks! Hugs and Thanks:)

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 2**

**Fate's a Tease**

She pulled away from the hug she and her father shared. There she sat, her mouth slightly opened, holding her breath. How could fate be so unkind to her? _But, unkind does sound too…harsh_. It felt more like she was being teased. The man sitting in front of her gave her a dazzling smile. That smile. It was the second thing she noticed when they first met, right after she looked into his gorgeous dark green eyes. Sometimes she wished he hadn't smiled at her that day. Even yet, she wished that they had never met. Then perhaps she would have been spared of what had eventually transpired.

Noticing Kaoru's strange reaction, her father decided to break the silence. "Forgive me for not speaking up earlier. Kaoru, this is Tsukioka Tsunan. Tsukioka-san, my daughter, Kaoru."

_Tsunan?_ Kaoru furrowed her brows. _Is this some kind of alias? What is he trying to prove? The_ young man moved towards Kaoru and gently raised her hand to his lips. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kamiya-san. Your father only has lovely things to say about you. And indeed, I think he understated them quite a bit."

Her temper was starting to boil once again. _How dare he?_ Kaoru wanted desperately to smack him right in the head. The only thing stopping her was the fact that her father, who obviously doesn't know she and _Tsukioka-san_ were _acquainted_ in the past, was sitting right next to her. It would most certainly be unlady-like and she would hate it if she would get reprimanded in front of _him_. Especially him.

Sighing deeply, she decided to play along with his little game until she finds out why he was inside their limo in the first place. "No. The pleasure is all mine, Tsukioka-san." She quickly pulled back her hand from his. Almost too quickly. It was a blessing her father wasn't paying too much attention or he would have suspected something. As Kaoru sat back, she caught a little smirk from the man sitting across her. _W-what the…?_ Her mind sputtered. _Oooh…he's gonna get it. He better not test my patience. I don't think I have enough self control to be sitting opposite to this…jerk. _Hoping to calm herself down, Kaoru took a deep breath. _But what a gorgeous jerk he is._ With that thought, Kaoru cut her breath short. _Where the heck did that come from?_ She worriedly contemplated.

"Tsukioka-san is an accomplished artist. His paintings have been shown in illustrious art galleries in Shanghai and Singapore. I was hoping his paintings would furthermore increase the profit of _Visions_, obviously by bringing in more crowds." Her father explained.

"It would be my honor, Kamiya-san. Your gallery has previously accommodated the works of so many astounding artists. I think my paintings would certainly be opportune to be displayed in the famous _Visions_."

Kaoru was getting sick of this. It's hard to believe that her father was speaking rather pleasantly with him. _If he only knew._ Then Kamiya-san would be wringing his hands around Tsunan's pretty little neck. She looked at him from the side of her eyes. He was formally dressed in a sleek black Armani suit that fit him very well. He wore no tie, which left his collarbone area bare. His long black hair was tied in a low ponytail. Then she looked at his face. His well-chiseled features were indeed very attractive, his smile alluring. When she looked at his eyes, she saw them gaze directly at her! _Oh shit. He caught me staring at him! His ego must be way up there by now. _Kaoru quickly looked away. She had concluded earlier that her father intended to bring him along to the party…perhaps to discuss business. With a sigh, she thought…_This is gonna be one hell of a night._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at the _Tokyo Intercontinental_, Kaoru had instinctively glued herself to her father's side. Much to her dismay, she was passed on to the arms of none other than Tsunan himself. Her father had left them alone to speak to a fellow business associate. _How unfortunate._ She held his arm as tight as she could, hoping to inflict even the slightest bit of pain. All she got out of him was a chuckle.

"Seriously, Kaoru. You're still so immature." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hmph. Tsukioka Tsunan, huh? What happened to Tsukioka Katsuhiro? Who are you trying to fool, Katsu?" she replied as she tried to control the anger in her voice. They continued to walk towards the grand ballroom.

"As much as you think I'm up to something bad, I'm not. Look. I was in Shanghai just a week ago when my associate informed me that a big-time Tokyo businessman wanted to meet with me to discuss my paintings. I had no idea it was your father until I met him face-to-face. He offered me a deal I couldn't refuse."

"Still doesn't explain why you have an alias." Kaoru stated simply. She looked around, trying to spot a person she knows. Any person. She was desperate to get away from Katsu.

"It's just an alias, Kaoru. Celebrities, media personalities, even artists have aliases. I'm not trying to fool anyone…What are you looking for?" Katsu turned his head to the direction she was facing. He saw a young woman dressed in an expensive gown, gold in color. A few people were surrounding her. Immediately, Kaoru walked away from him, towards the woman in gold.

"Yoriko-san! You look absolutely stunning!" Kaoru exclaimed. She inwardly cringed but if she had to fake her way into getting away from Katsu, hell, she would do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi sat beside Sanosuke, drinking her red wine casually. "This party is such a bore. I'm starting to regret why I came...Sano!" She slapped him on the hand. "Eat slowly. You'll choke yourself! And more importantly, what will the others think?"

"Jeez! First you drag me to this hell hole. Then you won't even let me eat at peace. Woman, I wonder why I put up with…." Sano was suddenly cut off by Megumi's fingers over his mouth. He looked up at her and saw her eyes focus on something behind him. He turned to where she was looking.

"Holy…is that Kaoru? Wow. She looks hot!" Megumi lightly slapped his shoulder. "I know Rooster-head. I chose that dress for her. But what I wanted you to look at was that." She pointed to a man sitting next to Kaoru.

Sano squinted his eyes. "Katsu?" He stared incredulously. "What's going on?"

Megumi frowned at her boyfriend. "Why don't you ask him? Considering both of you are close friends."

"Are we back at it again? I've always told him. If he wanted to be with Kaoru, he had to stop being such a damn playboy. But did he listen?" Sano whispered. "I still stand by what I said. You should have warned Kaoru. She never listens to me."

"Are you saying it's my fault? I did warn her. But it's your stupid friend who wouldn't back down! He can be very charming, as far as I know." Megumi replied, trying to rile him.

Sano raised his left brow. "What do you mean?"

Waving her hand, she sighed. "Nothing." Picking up her cell phone, she dialed Kaoru's number.

"Kaoru honey. There's a fly hovering over your left shoulder. May I ask why you haven't smacked it in the head by now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a difficult evening. First, her father brings Katsu with them to the party. Second, she had to sit next to him. Third, he constantly finds ways to unintentionally make her uneasy. Fourth, Megumi just had to ask her to explain why the ex-boyfriend was sitting closely next to her. And lastly, her father doesn't seem to mind their proximity, which is very unusual. Kaoru helplessly sat on her chair, patiently waiting for the party to end. _Which I hope would end as soon as possible. I can't stand it anymore! _

"Kaoru?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Katsu. He had just returned from Sano's table. Old friends catching up with the good times. The playful charming smile was gone from his face. He looked quite thoughtful.

"Will you dance with me?"

Kaoru was taken aback. It felt genuine. She didn't know whether she should say yes or glare at him. She looked at the ballroom floor and saw Megumi and Sano dancing sweetly with each other. They looked absolutely…at peace. She missed that feeling.

Katsu held his hand out for her. "Kaoru?"

Hesitantly, she took his hand and stood up. _Oh well, it just a dance_. She let him lead her to the dance floor. She took a deep breath as she felt Katsu' wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. She felt uneasy. It's been long since they held each other like this.

"Do you remember the time we went to the beach?" Katsu suddenly asked. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

Kaoru couldn't help but look into his eyes. Somehow, she suddenly felt relaxed. She smiled and rest her head on his shoulder. "You mean the day I kicked your ass in volleyball?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Did you have to bring that back? My ego's still recovering after all those years."

Kaoru smiled, but kept silent. "We danced on the soft sands of the beach, under the moonlight…" he started.

"….without music." Kaoru continued. She looked up at him. They continued to dance with the slow music.

Kaoru remembered the day she met Katsu. It wasn't a very pleasant meeting.

_Flashback_

She just turned 18 the day before and was driving her car towards school. It was early and she didn't expect for anyone to be driving so fast at that time of the day. How wrong she was. A silver Benz recklessly dented her rear bumper. She was so furious that she stomped out of her red BMW and shouted expletives at the offending driver. What caught her off-guard was that he just smiled at her. Now, if he had apologized over a thousand times, she would have forgiven him. But, a smile? That did it for Kaoru. First, the guy damages her car, at the same time making her late for her class…and all he can do is smile at her? _The nerve!_ Kaoru decided to just drive away and pay for the damage herself before she lost her temper and actually punch the jerk in his pretty face. She didn't want to get in trouble again.

When she arrived in school, she was way over 30 minutes late. Her professor, Harada-sensei, had reprimanded her for more or less 10 minutes without letting her speak her part. It was frustrating for Kaoru not to have a chance to explain her tardiness, and in addition to her pent-up anger towards that annoying driver, she yelled at the professor. Well, that sure got her a ticket to the dean's office. _What a fine day it is._ Kaoru begrudgingly thought.

When she arrived at the dean's office, she explained her part. Kurosawa-san was contemplative. "What kind of car was it?" he asked. "A Benz. Silver. I think I can remember the plate number. Why do you ask? Are you going to help me press charges?" The Dean simply chuckled. "No Kamiya-san. Here's your slip to return to class." Kaoru took the slip and looked at it. _Excused from tardiness._ She looked at him, confused. "Go along now, Kamiya-san"

_How strange. Kurosawa-san usually interrogates students extensively. He just asked me what kind of car it was and nothing more. _Kaoru continued with her day, and after her last class, she walked towards her car. _Who is that? What does he think he's…_ She stopped dead in her tracks. The driver who rammed into her car earlier in the morning was casually leaning against the car he dented. Her car. He still had a smile on his face.

He walked up to her and said. "I got you into trouble, but I also got you out of it. Although at first Kurosawa-san was quite suspicious of me." Kaoru started to open her mouth so she could scream at him but was suddenly stopped by his fingers over her mouth. Her eyes went wide.

He smiled and pulled out two tickets to a drive-in movie. She took them from his hands and looked at them. "Spongebob Squarepants the Movie? Are you serious?" And then he laughed. It was very light-hearted Kaoru couldn't help but laugh back.

"I'm serious. We can both take our cars and park beside each other and be stupid about it…or…I could pick you up with my car, leave your car in the repair shop. So how about it?" He smiled genuinely at her. He was so charming Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. Her anger was starting to dissolve.

"Of course, your car won't be repaired. It's just gonna stay at the shop for no reason at all." He added. Kaoru looked at his dark green eyes and saw clearly he was playing with her. She frowned at him and lightly punched him on his arm. Feigning pain, he replied. "Ouch! Ok, ok! I'll get your car fixed!"

"Anything for the young lady who can definitely beat me to a pulp." He smiled at her.

_End of flashback_

Kaoru stifled a laugh.

"What?" Katsu looked at her questioningly.

"Nothing." Kaoru replied with a smile. She had missed the fun times she and Katsu shared. But she knew they could never go back. She knew she couldn't.

_Because I fell in love with another man. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 2**

What do you think:) I know, I know. Where's Aoshi? He'll be here. I promise. I'm building up the plot. :)


	3. The Link

**Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way. But if Watsuki-sensei gave me Shinomori, I'd be ecstatic. Wouldn't you be? ;)

My first try at fanfics…enlighten me with feedbacks! Hugs and Thanks:)

Sorry for the delay…I've been really really busy with my schoolwork. I haven't had time for any R&R, much more for this! ; Thank you for those who reviewed!

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 3**

**The Link**

Aoshi looked down at the beautiful city lights way up from his office. Scowling, he tore his eyes away from the windows and focused them on the files on his desk. _Kamiya's done it again. The old rat beat me to it. Just because I skipped a useless birthday party_. He idly grabbed the files and dumped them at the trash can under his desk.

In truth, he knew his loss was coming his way when he found out Kamiya-san was attending a party at the _Intercontinental_. If he had known earlier, he would have shown up, then it would have been him to seal a deal with Takahashi-san. _You fucked up, Aoshi. Get over it._

He heard a soft knock on his door. His secretary's head slowly poked into his office. "...ano…Shinomori-san?"

"What?" he gruffly replied.

"Himura-san is here to see you…should I let him in?..."

"No."

"But…"

He glared at her.

With just one look, he sent his secretary into a nervous fit. "aa…um…I'll just…tell Himura-san you're busy…hehe" she managed to say, and quickly closed the door.

A few moments later, Kenshin Himura walks into his office wearing a bright smile on his face, as if he was a kid who just ate a big lollipop for dinner.

_Figures._ Aoshi groaned.

"So, why the long face Aoshi?" Kenshin said while he sat himself down comfortably on the couch.

"Shut up Himura."

Aoshi wanted to wipe out the Cheshire grin from his friend's face. He hated to admit his mistake. And to hell if he was going to tell Kenshin he was wrong for not listening to him. Glaring at him, he turns his chair away from the redhead.

Kenshin smirked. "You should have listened to me about attending Takahashi's party. Contrary to what you believe, there's no harm in a few hours of socializing with a bunch of people."

"I'd rather rot in this hell hole…"

That earned him a laugh from Kenshin. "Typical Aoshi answer!"

Turning back to him, Aoshi simply retorted. "Why wasn't I informed earlier of Kamiya's presence at the party?"

"I didn't know either until I called Kaoru-dono's apartment. She wasn't there but her roommate said something about her going to a party at the _Intercontinental_ with her dad…."

He trailed off. Kenshin smiled to himself and walked towards the windows.

Aoshi observed his light mood and frowned. His lawyer's friendship with Kamiya's daughter still bothered him to no end. Although Kenshin assured him that he need not worry about anything, Aoshi couldn't help but be a bit paranoid. Once, he tried to convince his friend to spy on Kamiya's business through his daughter, but he flat out refused. He vaguely remembered him saying "I would never do that to Kaoru-dono". Aoshi could've kicked him for ruining this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get an advantage over his competition. For once he wished the man wasn't as righteous as he seemed. _And what's with this Kaoru anyway? _For a few months now, Kenshin seemed very…relaxed. He used to be the most uptight man in the world. _Right after me, of course._ There was always a stupid grin on his face. Then there was the constant _Kaoru-dono this, Kaoru-dono that_. Aoshi had questioned him about his relationship with the girl, but Kenshin simply denied anything romantic, saying she was just his friend. _Right. _

Kenshin sighed and turned towards Aoshi. "What do you think should I get her for a graduation gift?...I mean, she's not actually graduating yet…she'll be moving up to her second year at Med school…but still…I want to get her something…maybe you could…"

"You're blabbering Himura. Figure it out yourself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katsu….that bastard! How dare he! I can't believe he had the guts to show his face!" Misao fumed.

Kaoru sighed. It was a beautiful Friday morning and Misao's outbursts were beginning to bother the neighbors. _Not like it's the first time this ever happened_.

"Misao, keep it down, will you?"

"How can you be so calm about this? Did you hit yourself with your bokken! He cheated on you! TWICE!"

Sitting herself on the couch and turning on the TV, Kaoru frowned, puzzled. "Twice?"

Misao's eyes went wide. She slapped her forehead and turned her back towards her friend. Kaoru bristled at this. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TWICE'?"

"Ah…you see…" Misao started, all the while playing with both index finders. "Well….."

"Spit it out Misao! Don't let me use my bokken against you!"

Seeing Kaoru's hand magically pull out a bokken out of thin air, Misao squeaked and slowly inched backwards, away from her enraged roommate. "How the bloody hell did you do that?"

"It won't matter if you don't spit it out. I have good aim…"

Putting her arms over her head, Misao shrieked. "Ok ok! HealsocheatedonyouwithKamataributIdidn'tthinkIshouldtellyoucozitwasn'tthatserious!" She closed her eyes and braced herself for the bokken to hit her face. _Oh boy oh boy oh boy…I'm gonna see stars! Woohooo!_

Silence filled the room. Then a snort. Misao opened one eye to find Kaoru's face red, looking half-disgusted and half-laughing. Confused, Misao placed her hands on her hips and sternly asked "What? Did I just fart without me knowing it?"

Kaoru doubled up in laughter. Now Misao was really confused. She didn't smell anything! Red-faced and still laughing, Kaoru walked towards her best friend and hugged her. Now Misao was very very confused. "Eh?" Not understanding the situation at all, she uncomfortably patted Kaoru on the back.

Once Kaoru got over her laughing trip, she took a deep breath and sighed. She let go of Misao and snickered. "Oh Misao…thank you for making my day! Thank you for making my week!"

"Darn it Kao! Are you gonna tell me what that was all about? Coz clearly, I have no idea! Pull me out of the dark will ya?" Misao sat down on the couch, folded her arms across her chest, and tried to look upset.

Kaoru grinned and sat next to her. "Well, um….you said he also cheated on me with Kamatari, ne?"

Misao nodded.

"You see, my dear weasel…Kamatari is actually…." Kaoru whispered the rest to Misao's ear.

"HUH? NANI? SHE'S A….UM, HE'S…..YOU MEAN……………………………………………………..EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin suddenly stopped midstep. _What was that?_ He looked around. _Sounded like some kind of cat. Weird._

He looked at the gift he held with his hands. It was a big box, covered beautifully with baby blue wrapper and an elegant white ribbon. He had bought the gift last night just before the stores closed. _I hope she likes it. It's the only thing I can think of._ He then sighed. _For a lawyer, I sure am pathetic._

Walking towards the door of Kaoru's apartment, he heard another shriek. Looking surprised, he looked to his left, then to his right. _Ok…_

Suddenly the door opens and Kaoru comes stumbling out, laughing like she was being tickled to no end. Kenshin saw Misao chase her and hitting her head with a white pillow. Both girls were oblivious to his presence until Misao pushed Kaoru and she stumbled towards him.

By reflex, Kenshin threw aside the gift and caught Kaoru with his arms, and both of them fell to the floor. Kenshin hadn't realized the proximity of their bodies until he felt her stir against him. Looking up, a pair of beautiful blue eyes met his own. "Kenshin?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gorgeous._

She was so captivated by the violet of his eyes that she barely noticed Misao loudly clearing her throat in an attempt to get their attention. Suddenly the closeness of their bodies registered in her mind and her face turned several shades of red. _Oh god...how embarrassing…_

Scrambling to get up, Kaoru fumbled with her words. "Kenshin…nani…um, wha…what were you doing on the floor?" She paused, and when she realized what she had just said, she groaned. _Stupid! Kaoru you idiot! _"Forget I said that!" she blurted.

Kenshin himself stood up and smiled at her. "What was going on? It looked like some kind of cat fight."

"Girl talk gone mad, Himura! Hey…what's that on the floor?" Misao pointed to the present.

Kenshin quickly picked it up. He looked at Kaoru and smiled. "Oh…, Kaoru-dono…I have something for you. For your graduation." He held up the package for her.

_He got me a gift? Be still my heart! I could hug and kiss him right now!_ "Wow…arigatou Kenshin! But I'm not gradua-"

"I know." He quickly said. It was clear he felt embarrassed. "I hope you like it."

Kaoru smiled and opened her gift. "Awwww….kawaii!" she pulled out a big cute raccoon stuffed toy and hugged it. _If it was someone else who had given me this, I would've decked him/her to the next planet. But since its Kenshin, I don't mind at all!_ She beamed at him and quickly hugged him, catching him off guard. "Thanks Kenshin!"

Pulling out of the hug, Kaoru saw Misao mischievously wink at her. _Baka! Don't make fun of-_

Kenshin suddenly hugged her back. "You're welcome, Kaoru-dono." he whispered softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring ring….ring ring…ring ring…_

_Damnit._ He picked up his cell phone. Himura. _This better be important._

"What?"

"Oi, Aoshi. Still moping?"

"hn…"

"Get dressed my friend. You have a date."

Aoshi grunted and dropped the call.

_Ring ring…_

"What?"

Kenshin laughed. "I was only kidding!"

"Good."

"So…got any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Get to your point Himura."

Kenshin sighed. "Alright…I want you to meet someone."

"Who? Girlfriend #58? Forget it."

"Don't be an ass Aoshi. They're just my friends. You know I've changed."

"…Ok…I apologize. Damnit Himura. Why do you always pull me into such things?"

"Coz you're my friend….AND, you owe me a favor remember? You lost a bet."

"Ass."

He heard Kenshin laugh out loud. "It takes one to know one. My house. 7pm."

And with that, he hung up.

_I've got a feeling that nothing good will come out of this. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 3.**

I know! Short….but I'm having a writer's block…help me! I don't know how this is gonna go.

Any suggestions? Please review!


	4. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way. But if Watsuki-sensei gave me Shinomori, I'd be ecstatic. Wouldn't you be? ;)

Thanks to all you guys who've read and reviewed!

My first try at fanfics…enlighten me with feedbacks! Hugs and Thanks:)

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 4**

**First Impressions**

Kaoru slowly scanned her surroundings as she sat on a huge white couch. She has never been to Kenshin's house before. It wasn't a very big house, but you could tell its owner was certainly well-off. Two storeys high, beautiful furnishings, eccentric glass windows and doors that showed the small, but well kept Zen garden outside…and very neat. _I wonder who keeps his house so clean? It's spotless! _

Her thoughts were interrupted when the man of the house himself entered the living room with some drinks. Kenshin wore a magenta button-down shirt and loose off-white pants. Kaoru smiled. _Funny colors for a man to wear...but he looks so hot!...Er…I mean cute! Yea…cute_! She blushed as Kenshin handed her a tall glass of lemon ice tea.

"No wine for you Kaoru-dono. I know you can't take alcohol very well."

She pouted at him. "Mou! You didn't have to remind me!" She took a sip out of her glass. "I guess I'll have to settle with iced tea, ne? Tea is good!"

Kenshin sat beside her and held his glass of wine, looking at the silver wall clock. 6:45 pm. "Is Misao coming?"

"Yup. She told me she'd catch up with us. Had to email Sou-chan or something."

She saw him look curiously at her. "Sou-chan?"

"Hai. Seta Soujiro. Her boyfriend since high school. They look so cute together! He's actually my age…a year older than her. He was in my class…one of my best friends, in fact. The guy is infamous for starting the 'weasel' nickname. Who would've known.." she paused and blushed. "Gomen…sorry for blabbering…"

Kenshin laughed out loud. "It's no problem at all. Why do you always apologize for that?"

"No reason." She looked down on the glass she was holding with both hands. _Why do I feel so embarrassed? _

She looked up when Kenshin stood and moved to walk away from her. She instantly felt like she had said something wrong and blurted "Where are you going?"

He turned back to her and smiled. "Kitchen. Have to check on my pasta."

Kaoru's eyes went wide. "You're cooking? Don't you have a cook for that?"

Shaking his head, Kenshin replied. "No. I don't have a cook. Neither do I have a maid, a butler, or a gardener. Nada."

"But…but…how do you keep your house so neat and…perfect? Don't tell me you're the one doing it all!"

"Hai. It's all me. I even do my own laundry…"

Kaoru mentally pictured out Kenshin wearing a white frilly apron and sitting on a small stool washing a bucket full of wet magenta clothes. Then her thoughts flashed, and there was Kenshin again, daintily hanging up his magenta shirts while still wearing his white frilly apron. Then poof! He was washing magenta dishes…dusting thick magenta curtains…watering his garden with his magenta-colored hose…all the while wearing his white frilly apron!

"Daijobou Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him sheepishly. "Aheheh…er…Kenshin?...Need any help in the kitchen?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:05 pm

Aoshi wondered if he should still go to Kenshin's for dinner. He was sitting in front of his wide screen television, idly changing channels. _Nothing good is on TV tonight. Got nothing to do. Beshimi's handling everything at work pretty well… _He sighed._ Maybe I should go._

He stood up, took a quick shower, and walked into his dressing room, sorting out what he should wear. His eyes caught something magenta hanging with his black and gray coats. _What the hell?_ Picking it out, he realized it was the shirt Kenshin had given him as a joke. "Feh. What's with that guy and magenta?"

He threw the shirt on top of a chair and dressed himself in a dark blue long sleeved Polo and black pants. Folding his sleeves just below his elbows, he walked out his lavish penthouse and checked on his watch. _7:30. It's a wonder Himura didn't call yet._

_Ring ring…ring ring…_

He smirked. _Spoke too soon._

"What?"

"Aoshi, it's 7:30.Where you at?"

"Still at home. On my way though."

"Good. By the time you'll arrive, we'll be just about done with the cooking."

"See you then."

He hang up.

_He invited me over at 7. It's 7:30 and he's not done cooking yet? Strange…he's not one to be unprepared, or late for the matter._

With that thought, Aoshi started his black Benz and drove away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and Kenshin grinned at him. "So you decided to come."

Aoshi smirked and walked past him. "Got nothing better to do."

He looked around and caught a glimpse of a girl with long black hair sitting merrily in the living room. _Who's that?_

Kenshin walked up to him. "Kaoru-dono and her friend are already here. I'll introduce you."

_Kaoru-dono? Is that who Himura wanted me to meet? _Aoshi frowned. Having dinner with the daughter of his greatest competition was not how he wanted to spend the night.

Kenshin led him to the living room and Aoshi found himself looking at the dark-haired woman he saw earlier. She looked up and her eyes went wide at the sight of him. Aoshi studied the woman intently. _Scratch the woman thing out. This is a kid_. He noticed the girl didn't stop staring at him and he had the sudden urge to put her in her place. He cleared his throat and was rewarded with a slight jump and an embarrassed blush from the girl.

Then he remembered Kenshin mentioning Kamiya Kaoru was in Med school. _This kid doesn't look like she's old enough to be in college._ _Damnit Himura. Kamiya Tetsuro is going to have your head served on a plate when he finds out you're playing with his teenage daughter._ Aoshi gave Kenshin a disapproving look.

Kenshin ignored him and held his hand towards the girl. "Aoshi, meet Makimachi Misao…Kaoru-dono's friend. Misao…Aoshi."

The girl bowed politely at him. Aoshi just stared. _So this isn't his Kaoru-dono. But if she hangs out with some kid, she might just be one as well._

He motioned to open his mouth to say something until he heard a voice shout.

"Kenshin! It's ready!"

He turned his head around and saw the most beautiful blue eyes he had even seen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She swallowed hard.

The first thing she noticed about him were his ice blue eyes. Cold and guarded, they showed no emotions. Short black hair hanging over his eyes, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hands in his pockets, his tall stance strong.

Kaoru felt her knees go weak. _Who?_

She suddenly felt Kenshin's presence beside her. He smiled at her.

"Kaoru-dono, I'd like you to meet Shinomori Aoshi. I've told you about him."

She snapped herself out of her daze and frowned.

_Shinomori Aoshi?_

_This man is my father's greatest business rival?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw her frown at him. So _she realizes who I am? She's not some ignorant teenager after all, although she could certainly pass as one_.

He silently observed her. Striking blue eyes, long beautiful raven hair tied up in a high ponytail, soft pink lips, skin as fair as porcelain. _No wonder Himura is smitten. _He could also easily tell this girl wasn't a pushover. With the way she frowned and glared at him disapprovingly, he sensed her strong will and fiery temper. _Not to forget smart._ Anyone who can get in Med school is up there in the brains department.

He suddenly felt the unusual urge to irk her. Strange. He never provoked anyone out of the blue. Now why was that? _Probably coz she's my rival's daughter._ He rationalized.

Aoshi smirked at her. "Nice to finally meet the famous '_Kaoru-dono'_…_tanuki-onna._"

He saw her stiffen. She glared at him and he braced himself for her angry retort. But it didn't come.

She mustered up a sweet smile and responded coolly. "Nice to meet you too…_ice block_."

Then Aoshi felt himself do something he hadn't done in quite a while.

He smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 4.**

Was that a quick update or what?

So? So whaddya think? I know, Aoshi seems bitter…but he was kinda like that after his friends died…

I've already made some plans on how this story is gonna progress! I'm so excited! You guys are gonna luv it! Evil grin heheheheh

Please please REVIEW! It's positive reinforcement for me! ;)


	5. It Meant Nothing

**Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way. But if Watsuki-sensei gave me Shinomori, I'd be ecstatic. Wouldn't you be? ;)

My first try at fanfics…enlighten me with feedbacks! Hugs and Thanks :)

Thank you guys for the reviews! Really really appreciate it! It's fun reading your comments and suggestions. So far I haven't received any violent reactions…I hope that keeps up…hehe…(holds up the peace sign)…;

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 5**

**It Meant Nothing**

Aoshi found himself seated next to Misao. He inwardly groaned. The young girl was starting to get fidgety around him again and to say frankly, it was starting to unnerve him.

Without being conceited, Aoshi had an inkling to why the girl was acting the way she was. It wasn't the first time this happened. Truth be told, it happened a lot of times. He did have a certain effect on women. Who could blame them? He's handsome _and_ rich. Plus there's the cool, unruffled way he always handles himself with. Any other man would kill to have what he has. Women throwing themselves at his feet, wishing to capture his attention, his heart. But Aoshi could care less. Sure, he was grateful, but he had ditched the idea of going into a romantic relationship years ago. He was too focused in his work. He didn't need anything to burden him. He didn't need anyone to take up his time, to use him, to take advantage of his wealth. To hurt him.

It was natural for him to think like this. Born with a silver spoon, he grew up in an environment that could make anyone turn green with jealousy. He could have grown up like any spoiled rich kid, but his father made sure otherwise. At a young age, Aoshi learned the value held strong by his father. Discipline. Discipline in every sense. In his actions, in his words, in his emotions. "_Don't let emotions control the way you think."_ His father was a strong figure. But Aoshi had witness the man's downfall after a lover betrayed him. Never had he seen his father break down like he did. It was a sad sight to see. Aoshi had felt pity. But more so he was angered. Angered that his own father had fallen out of the discipline he had sternly taught his son to abide. He didn't want to end up like him. A broken man.

As he grew older, he had slowly developed a certain attitude to push people away from him. His coldness was a way to distance himself from others. Aoshi remembered Kenshin saying that his aloof nature was a form of defense mechanism. _"But against what?"_ the redhead had proceeded to ask. At that, Aoshi had idly replied _"Against your damn inquisitive nature, Himura."_

Aoshi, however aloof he may be, was not a man without friends. Himura Kenshin was one of those friends, along with a few of his business associates. He often doubted whether these friendships ever did him any good. They always pulled him into situations he didn't need to be in. _Like this little dinner we're having here. _

Ignoring the girl next to him, he turned too look towards the kitchen. After Kenshin had introduced him to _the Kaoru-dono_, he couldn't quite understand what had happened next. It was not his nature to blatantly try to peeve anyone. Especially anyone he just met. He had earlier rationalized that it was probably because she was his rival's daughter. He had left it at that...but somehow, Aoshi wasn't entirely convinced.

He snapped out of his thoughts when a smiling Kenshin came into the dining room, carrying with him the food he had prepared and set it on the table. "Here we go-….Ie, Kaoru-dono! You don't have to carry that."

Aoshi looked up to see Kenshin fussing over the young Kamiya. "Here, let me-"

Kaoru pouted and walked past the redhead. "Mou! Kenshin, it's just a plate of pasta!"

_Cute. _

Aoshi froze. _Now why did I think that? _

He then noticed her eyes quickly and shortly fall over him as she set down the plate. Aoshi wasn't sure, but he felt he saw a flicker of annoyance as she motioned to sit on the chair across her best friend.

He smirked. _So the tanuki is still feeling touchy? _

He figured as much. After all, he just called her _tanuki-onna_ when they just met.

Kenshin sat down opposite of him and smiled. "Sorry if we took long in preparing dinner…"

The girl beside him suddenly sat up straight. Brows furrowed, she asked "Matte…what do you mean '_we_'?"

Puzzled by her reaction, Aoshi looked at Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono helped me in the kitchen to-"

"NANI? Kaoru cooked! Which one did she cook! " Misao blurted out. Then her eyes went wide and she quickly clamped be mouth with both her hands.

Aoshi wondered why Misao should react like that. But a quick look at Kaoru answered his question.

The girl was bristling with contained anger.

She clenched her hands into tight fists and glared at the girl in front of her. "Hey! Are you saying I can't cook! Misao!"

Misao waved her hands in front of her and nervously said "Huh? Oh no no…I was just asking if you cooked…that's all…heheh…"

"But you were implying that my cooking tastes bad! Drat you weasel-girl! I almost burned my hand trying to fry the cordon bleu and….and…ooohhh…you're gonna get it!"

"Oi! No need to get defensive! I was just askin'!"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. Both girls continued to bicker as if they were the only two people inside the room. He noticed that across him, Kenshin had sweatdropped. "Oro?"

_Typical._ Aoshi thought. He caught Kenshin by the eye and looked at him expectantly, as if asking, _aren't you going to do anything?_

Kenshin sheepishly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. _The dolt._

Aoshi was starting to get annoyed. He cleared his throat in an attempt to catch both girls' attention. Somehow, it worked.

When both girls turned to look at his direction, he calmly picked up a piece of Kaoru's cooking with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth.

He could have choked right then and there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her breath caught when she saw Aoshi take a piece of her cooking and eat it. She hadn't even tasted it and she worriedly thought if it indeed tasted bad. She was a bad cook, she had to admit, but she always did try her best to improve her cooking. She wondered if he was going to spit out her cooking just like Sano and Yahiko always did. _Any minute now…_

Surprisingly, it never happened. Aoshi calmly ate the piece without as much as batting an eyelash. After swallowing, he looked at Kaoru and evenly said "Not bad…"

The moment their eyes met, Kaoru's heart skipped a beat.

She blushed. _He liked it?_

In an attempt to hide her obvious astonishment, she turned to Misao and stammered. "S-see?" She could have slapped herself on her forehead.

She heard Kenshin clear his throat and turned her head in time to see him smile. "Itadakimasu!" And with that, everyone started to eat.

Kaoru was still confused with what just happened. She looked down at her plate and sneaked a peek at the man quietly sitting across Kenshin. He had taken another piece of her cooking and had casually eaten it without a flinch. She looked down at her own plate again and slowly took a piece of the cordon bleu and ate it.

_Holy…_She tried not to gag. It would be embarrassing enough if someone else choked on her cooking, more so if the cook herself choked. It tasted like burnt something. Struggling to keep as straight face, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Trying to look nonchalant, she slowly reached for her glass of lemon ice tea and took a gulp.

Kenshin and Misao were busy talking about some movie to notice anything. Kaoru peeked again at Aoshi from the corner of her eye and was surprised to see him stare directly at her. He gave her a small nod.

Looking away, she felt herself blush again. _This is stupid! Why in Kami's name are you blushing!_ Kaoru couldn't have been more thankful that the lights weren't that bright. Otherwise everyone would have noticed. Her thoughts then went back to Aoshi. _So he saved you from embarrassment! There's no need to blush, for crying out loud! Get a hold of yourself!_

Kaoru groaned inwardly. _This feels so awkward…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner had ended, Aoshi managed to slip out early. He had instructed Hannya beforehand to call him on his cellphone and they were to pretend that Aoshi was needed at the office. Business emergency. It was his scheme in getting out of parties or social gatherings early. He had a gut feeling Himura saw right through it, but he let him go anyway.

While driving home, he still couldn't understand what was going on with him. First, he purposely taunts the girl, next thing you know, he's putting himself into agony just so she wouldn't feel embarrassed! _Thank Kami for Discipline. That cordon bleu tasted like…_ He inwardly cringed.

Aoshi tried to think of something else other than her. But his thoughts wavered back to the blue eyed young woman in an instant. She was different. She intrigued him. He couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something about her. She was beautiful, but not as gorgeous as the other women he was acquainted with in the past. _Definitely not ladylike either._ He thought as he remembered her squabble with her friend. And then he remembered the way she blushed when he looked at her. He smiled. _Cute._

A strange thought came into his mind. Aoshi shook his head. He definitely had to stop thinking about her. Remembering what happened to his father, he frowned and quickly decided. _Nothing's happened. Nothing's changed. That dinner meant nothing. _

And with that, he sped away. But not without one last thought in his mind.

_God, she's a horrible cook._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru had changed into her sleeping attire when Misao barged into her room with a dreamy look on her face. She sighed in exasperation.

Misao had been talking nonstop about Aoshi ever since the man left Kenshin's house. Saying that she liked him was an understatement. And to say frankly, Kaoru was worried. Misao after all, had a boyfriend. She couldn't just forget that fact. _How's Soujiro gonna react?_

"Oh Kao! He's so dreamy! I can't believe a hot guy like that could be the man behind Shinomori Corporation!" Misao giggled and tossed herself onto Kaoru's bed.

She sat up, crossed her legs and pertly asked. "Do you think he's single? I mean, did Kenshin say? I don't remember."

Kaoru frowned. She really didn't want to scold her bestfriend, but she had to do this. "Misao-"

She was interrupted by a squeal. Misao took Kaoru's pillow and hugged it tightly. "Oh Aoshi-sama! So sexy!"

Kaoru's eyes could've popped out at what she had just heard. Seeing Misao all red in the face and giddy sent off warning alarms in her head. _Not good. She just called him sexy! I don't recall her calling Sou-chan sexy! _And then a disturbing thought popped into her head. _You know you find him sexy too...hell yea you do! _Kaoru's eyes went wide. Her thoughts scrambled for something, anything_…W-wait! She called him Aoshi-SAMA? Is she nuts?_

Misao squealed again and did something that made Kaoru blush a thousand shades of red. She moaned out loud "Oh god, Aoshi-sama! You make me feel soooo hot!"

"MISAO!"

This caught the girl's attention. Kaoru was so shocked of her friend's behavior. _She never says stuff like these! I don't care if she says these to Sou-chan when they…when they…you know! Ugh! But…this isn't Sou-chan we're talking about! Shit! _

Composing herself, she frowned at Misao disapprovingly.

"What?"

Kaoru sighed and sat next to the younger girl. "Misao, I don't think it's proper for you to say that. Especially when you have a boyfriend…"

She heard the girl sigh deeply. "I know…I'm sorry Kao! But I can't help it! I like him!"

"Jeez. You _like_ him? It sounds like you _worship_ him! Calling him Aoshi-sama and all…"

Misao blushed and fell silent. Kaoru noticed she was playing with the hem of her sleeping robe. Kaoru sighed and titled Misao's head up with her fingers.

"Misao…" She didn't know what to say. "…don't you love Soujiro?"

The girl bit her lower lip and looked down. "I do. But…"

There was a _but_. And that was never good. "I feel something for Aoshi-sama. I can't explain!"

_It's called Lust._ Kaoru had thought of saying it out loud, but decided against it. "You don't even know him that well. For all we know, he could be the worst kind of man out there!"

Misao looked at her with wide eyes. "And what kind of man would that be?"

She had noticed Misao was getting real serious and decided to liven up her mood. "A serial killer!" Kaoru joked.

Seeing Misao frown, she thought _Uh-oh…wrong choice of words._

"That's not funny, Kao!"

Kaoru put her hands up in defense position as if Misao was going to hurt her. "Ok, ok! He may not be a serial killer, but he may be some…um…sadistic, cold-hearted..er…man-person….um….yea."

She heard Misao stifle a laugh. "Kao, you're funny, you know that?" She scooted over to where Kaoru sat and hugged her. "I know you're trying to take care of me. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I love Soujiro…and this feeling for Aoshi…I just don't know…" She pulled away from the hug and looked down guiltily.

"Misao, this feeling…it's probably just short-lived. You and Sou-chan have been together for so long…I don't think anyone or anything will ever come between the both of you." She paused. "Even you being horny and all…"

"Nani?" Misao's jaw dropped.

Kaoru continued casually as if she said nothing wrong. "I mean, you probably miss Sou-chan really bad…and you're just projecting the feelings you are…um…feeling for Sou towards Aoshi!" She grinned at the now red-faced Misao.

"I can't believe you said that!" Misao giggled uncontrollably.

Relieved that her friend wasn't moping anymore, Kaoru grinned smugly. "Just stating the facts…yea…just stating the facts."

"You're probably right Kao. I mean, I do miss my Sou-chan!" Misao grinned back.

A silent moment passed and Kaoru could've sworn she saw a mischievous glint in Misao's eyes. Her friend scrambled to get up and fold her arms across her chest. Looking down at Kaoru, Misao pretended to be suspicious. "Wait a sec…you're not just saying all these things so I could forget about Aoshi, ne?"

Kaoru looked up at her friend and raised an elegant brow. "What are you saying?"

Misao bent forward and touched the tip of Kaoru's nose with her index finger. "You, my dear, have a hidden agenda! You want me to forget about Aoshi just so…you can have him all to yourself! Don't think I'm blind enough not to notice!" She grinned.

Eyes wide and red-faced, Kaoru abruptly stood up. "Are you crazy? I'm in love with Kenshin!" she paused and whispered sadly "…..I'm in love with Kenshin…you know that...everyone knows that." She flopped down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. She felt someone lie down beside her. Next thing she knew, a hand slowly pulled away the pillow from her face.

"Kao, I know what you're thinking. Kenshin loves you…I know it. Why else would he spend all his time trying to make you happy?" Misao whispered as she stroked Kaoru's long hair.

Closing her eyes, Kaoru tried to hold back the tears that were coming. "I think he loves me…but…I think it's all platonic." She sighed. "Sometimes I think it isn't platonic. I don't know. Why won't he just tell me? He's confusing me."

"Himura can be a bit of a baka…you know that. Give him time."

"Feh. With the rate he's going, I'd be old and wrinkled before he ever says anything to me…that is, if he even has those feelings for me." Kaoru pouted. She really didn't know what Kenshin felt for her. Sometimes, she just wanted to smack it out of him. _Kenshin no baka…_

She saw Misao smile playfully. "Well, there's always Aoshi."

Kaoru gave her a confused look, and in turn, Misao rolled her eyes. "Oh come off of it Kao. There was something going on between the two of you tonight. Plus, he ate your burnt cooking…all the while wearing a straight face! You have to give him credit for that!"

"Mou! Did you have to remind me? It was so embarrassing! And NO. Nothing was going on. NOTHING. I have eyes only for Kenshin. Only for Kenshin. Got that?"

Misao stood up and walked towards the door with a grin. "Riiight. You just go ahead and try to convince yourself that. G'night Kao!"

Kaoru sat up. "Going to bed already? It's still 10…"

"Actually, I was gonna call Sou…" she grinned naughtily. "Night!" The door closed.

Kaoru sighed and lay back on her bed. Looking back at the night's events, she felt frustrated. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew something was wrong. Misao had even picked it up. She thought about him. The way he smiled when she called him ice block, the way he looked at her…_Damnit! I'm supposed to be in love with Kenshin! Think of Kenshin! Think of Kenshin!_

She yawned and tried to remember why she fell in love with Kenshin in the first place. _The first time we met…his smile captivated me. He was a gentleman…_ Getting sleepy, she yawned again, closed her eyes and smiled. _He's good with kids…he cares for me…cute…loveable…sincere… _She was drifting further into sleep. _The cute way he calls me Kaoru-dono…the cross shaped scar on his cheek…long beautiful red hair…dazzling smile… _She yawned and fell asleep_ …those ice blue eyes..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 5.**

Yaaayyy! A quick update! Hehehehe…so what do you think?

I really hope that Misao starting to get over Aoshi part was convincing. Projecting her feelings…yea right heheeh…0o

And where's the jealousy? Soon to come ;)

P.S. Do you guys want me to keep this ficcie clean or what? I was thinking of trying my hand at some lime…but I'm not too sure.

Please review! )


	6. Realization

**Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way. But if Watsuki-sensei gave me Shinomori, I'd be ecstatic. Wouldn't you be? ;)

My first try at fanfics…enlighten me with feedbacks! Hugs and Thanks :)

Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it. It makes me wanna continue to write, knowing that there are people who like my story! Luv ya!

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 6**

**Realization**

As he sat down on the couch, he ran his fingers over his long silky red mane and sighed. It had been a week since the dinner at his house, but he still found it difficult to forget. He had thought that soon enough, given a few days, those feelings of alarm would dwindle down into nothingness. He found himself unsuccessfully trying to convince himself that it was nothing he should worry about. But as days went by, it disturbed him more and more.

Kenshin let out a deep breath he was holding and closed his eyes. He wasn't blind. What went on during that one night struck his nerve. The stolen glances, the awkwardness, the uncharacteristic behavior…it sent him to the edge of his seat. There was an attraction between those two. The realization had hit him hard and set him into a wave of panic. Despite Aoshi's past declaration of his disinterest in romantic relationships, Kenshin could only worry. The man acted so…unlike himself. Especially around _his_ Kaoru-dono.

'_Your' Kaoru-dono? Who said she was yours? _

"Kuso."

He frowned. Kaoru-dono didn't belong to him, or to anyone for the matter. He loved her, yes, but he was always afraid to taint her with his past. _So innocent_. He couldn't…no, he wouldn't allow himself. But he was sure that she loved him too. Her obvious display of affection towards him had always brought joy to his heart. It tempted him to no end, but there was always something stopping him from showing her how he truly felt. Perhaps it was because she always gave him her undivided attention. Her smile, her laugh, her blushes…it was all for him. He was happy with what she was giving him. He was happy when she smiled for him. And he was contented with that. He needed not to take anything else from her. But all those thoughts came crashing down when he realized that he was not the only man capable of holding her attention.

He snapped out of his thoughts when a young man, probably around his early 20's, walked out of Aoshi's office. He seemed to have relief washed over his face, but the kid was still jittery with nervousness. He looked like he was about to go into a nervous breakdown.

A smirk came out of Kenshin's mouth. _Had an encounter with the devil himself? Ah, no…the description doesn't really fit the ice block…_

He remembered at once Kaoru's nickname for Aoshi…and then he remembered Aoshi smiling at her. Aoshi hadn't smiled like he did in years. He swore in his mind.

"Himura-san, Shinomori-san will see you now."

Kenshin stood up and smiled graciously to the secretary. "Seems like your boss is having a bad day."

The secretary rolled her eyes. "Everyday is like a bad day for him."

He laughed out loud. "Seems so. Arigatou Yamaguchi-san."

Opening the door to Aoshi's luxurious office, he walked in and braced himself and put on a teasing grin.

"What'd you do to the kid who just walked out? I swear he was going to piss his pants any second." He said as he popped himself down on Aoshi's couch.

"Hn. Taught him a lesson." Aoshi gruffly said without looking up from his work.

Sensing the seriousness of his tone, Kenshin didn't press the question any further. As Aoshi looked over the reports he had on his hands, Kenshin silently observed him from where he sat. _Nothing's seemed to change in him. Still too engrossed in his business. Perhaps I was wrong to worry ov-_

"Something bothering you Himura?"

Aoshi never looked up from his papers, but Kenshin knew his staring was starting to irk the tall man. _Am I that obvious?_

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

He saw Aoshi raise one brow, as if in doubt, but no reply came out of his mouth. He just sat there in silence.

Kenshin couldn't take it anymore. He desperately wanted to interrogate the man about how he felt about that night, the dinner…about Kaoru. He wanted to hear from his friend's own mouth that he wasn't interested in Kaoru. That he was a friend and that there was nothing to worry about. _Bloody hell…like that will ever happen_. Aoshi will probably just deny everything and wave him off like he was a bothersome little fly who just had to get himself worked up over nothing. He told himself not to ask. Not directly, but maybe he could maneuver the conversation to where he wanted it to go.

He cleared his throat. "So…what did you bring me in for?"

"Kamiya."

Kenshin's eyes widened at this. _Fucking hell. He was more direct than I thought. I'm not ready for this! _"What about her?" he asked too quickly.

Aoshi looked at him quizzically and frowned. "_Him_. The father. Not the kid. Is she all you can think of?"

Opening his mouth to form an "Oh", Kenshin smiled sheepishly and raised his hand to the back of his head. "Gomen….so…what about Kamiya-san?"

"I need to know his intentions regarding the development of Yonezawa's research facility."

The redhead frowned. "Why don't you ask Beshimi?...I know where you're getting at Aoshi. I don't need to tell you again." If he was asking him to use Kaoru just so he could get ahead in his business, he might as well rot in hell. No way was Kenshin ever going to do that.

His response had garnered him a glare from Aoshi. "What a waste of a perfect opportunity."

He was really getting sick of this. Kenshin couldn't hold his temper any longer than he would have wished.

"Aoshi…What you're asking me to do…it'll ruin my relationship with Kaoru-dono!"

"Will that be so bad? Women more beautiful than her are throwing themselves at your feet. Just pick another-"

"I LOVE HER!"

"Does she love you?"

Kenshin's anger was starting to loosen his hold on his control. He hadn't felt so threatened in his life, his knuckles were turning white as his hands formed into tight fists. He couldn't believe Aoshi would kick him low like that. It took all his strength to keep his fist from hitting Aoshi's face.

Aoshi seemed to have realized that he had hit a sensitive spot. Kenshin saw him sigh as he leaned back on his seat, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "I didn't realize…you've fallen hard. I thought you were just…" he trailed off. Then he looked at Kenshin with a blank expression on his face. "Forget I asked. I apologize. What I said was uncalled for."

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin tried to relax. He sat on the chair in front of Aoshi's desk and raised his head to look up at the ceiling. "Gomen…for my outburst." Looking back at Aoshi, he gave him a sad smile. "I'm pretty sensitive when it comes to Kaoru-dono."

He saw Aoshi frown at this. "You've gone soft Himura. Maybe I should hire another lawyer…"

Kenshin grinned. "You wouldn't. I'm the best out there."

Aoshi smirked. "How modest."

Looking at his watch, Kenshin stood up from his chair. "I have to go now. I promised Kaoru-dono I'd take her out for dinner. She passed her exams and we're celebra-"

"Why are you telling me this?"

_Yea, why am I telling you this?_ Kenshin wondered. _Maybe in the hope of getting a reaction from you, even just a small one…_

"I was going to ask you if you'd join us." _Damn! Baka! Stupid thing to say! I hope he says no... _Kenshin mentally prayed. He didn't want Aoshi there. He wanted Kaoru all to himself.

"You already know the answer Himura."

With a sigh of relief, Kenshin put on a smile. "Figures. See you then."

As Kenshin turned towards the door, he thought he caught something from Aoshi's eyes. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like the man was troubled.

Walking out of the office and entering the elevator, Kenshin frowned. He had thought he wouldn't get anything from this visit. But he was wrong. He was good at reading people…even people like Aoshi, as difficult as it may be. Kaoru always had this effect on people. He thought Aoshi would be an exception, but the conversation they just had proved him wrong. Even if the man himself wasn't aware, or even if he was in denial, it didn't matter.

As he pressed the button for the ground floor, Kenshin stared at his own reflection on the mirror. _If I don't deserve Kaoru-dono, neither does he, or anyone else for the matte_r. It was a selfish thought. But Kenshin had decided. He wasn't going to let anyone take _his_ Kaoru-dono away from him.

_Yes, she belongs to me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming his car door, he started the engine and drove his way home. Aoshi couldn't believe what he had said. He felt guilty, attacking Himura like that. It frustrated him. More than once, he wanted to bang his head on his desk. _Why did I have to bring up the subject?_ He knew Himura was going to refuse his request. He always did. So why bother?

_Maybe because you wanted to talk about her._

Aoshi frowned at this. _Bullshit. Why would I?_ He grunted and slammed his foot down hard on the accelerator. Well, they did talk about her. And it didn't end up real nice. He hadn't seen Kenshin that angry for quite some time now. He had hit a nerve, he realized. _The man has it hard for her._

He should be happy for his friend. He should be.

_Then why am I so bothered by it?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I passed! This is so great!"

Kaoru was feeling very happy. She passed the exams, she received a great sense of approval from her father, and Kenshin had taken her out for a dinner date. _Well, he didn't really say it was a date, but that's beside the point!_ The point was, Kenshin was right beside her, walking with her along the park. She could pretend it was a real date.

She heard Kenshin laugh beside her. Kaoru looked at him quizzically. In response, he just grinned at her.

"Mou! What's so funny?" She pouted.

"Nothing. It's just that you're acting like the kid you are." He grinned at her teasingly.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm a full grown woman!"

Upon saying that, she noticed Kenshin's teasing demeanor slowly disappear. He looked ahead and whispered enough for Kaoru to hear. "I know."

As they continued to walk in the park, Kaoru was puzzled by Kenshin's silence. She noticed he was in deep thought, as he barely registered a kid bump carelessly against him. She had asked him if something was bothering him, but he merely smiled at her. It was as if he was hiding something from her.

They stopped in a fairly secluded section of the park, where a pond highlighted by the moonlight gleamed beautifully before them. Kaoru smiled. "The park is very beautiful tonight, ne Kenshin?" She looked back at him and realized he had sat down and leaned against a big oak tree.

"What're you doing there?" She asked as she approached him.

He just looked up at her and smiled. He pat his right hand on the ground beside him. "Sit."

It was the way he said it that annoyed her. _He's talking to me as if I'm a kid!_ Kaoru frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Kenshin!" She whined disapprovingly.

The redhead put on an innocent face. "Please sit?"

How could she refuse? _He's just too cute!_ "Oh all right!" She pretended to be angry, but deep down, she felt butterflies in her stomach. As she sat down, she wondered what the man beside her was up to. He was really acting strange.

Silent moments passed when Kenshin suddenly spoke up. "You know, I really wouldn't have minded if you didn't sit down as I asked you to. That way, I would have had a great view of your butt." He grinned teasingly.

Kaoru gasped and slapped Kenshin on his shoulder. "Hentai!" She couldn't believe her Kenshin said that! And with the way he grinned at her, she was beginning to feel her face turn a deep shade of pink.

"Gomen. I was just kidding!"

"Like you were!" Kaoru huffed and crossed her arms below her chest. "You take that back, or…or…"

"Or what?" Kenshin challenged her.

Kaoru paused. "Or…I'll tickle you to death!"

Kenshin smirked at her. "That wouldn't do any good. I'm not really ticklish…unlike you…" Kaoru noticed a sudden glint of mischievousness sparkle in his eyes. "…which gives me an idea…"

She froze. _Oh great job Kao! You just had to give him an id- Shit! _

When his fingers started tickling her by her ribs, Kaoru couldn't hold back her laughter. "Kenshin!..." she gasped for air as she tried to get away from him. "Matte!"

She was struggling so hard that she felt herself slip and her back fall onto the grass, her hand pulling Kenshin down onto her. "Ouch! That hurt…Kenshin you baka! I'll get you for-"

She stopped when she looked up to find Kenshin before her, his hands trapping her from her sides, his face wearing a serious expression. It felt like déjà vu. Just like what happened in the hall outside her apartment. But this time, Kenshin had no intention of pulling back. Her breath caught when he inched his face closer to hers. She was paralyzed. Her mind didn't seem to register anything but his closeness…_and the way he's looking at me._ "Kaoru…" she heard him whisper. _Kaoru? Did he just drop the honorific?_ She didn't notice that she was holding her breath, but she was greatly aware of how fast her heart was beating. She gasped as his lips softly brushed against hers. "Ken-?" Her question was left to hang when he kissed her fully on her lips. Kaoru's eyes went wide at the contact, but when Kenshin deepened the kiss, she felt her eyes flutter close and allowed herself to slowly kiss him back. She heard him groan softly in response, and deepen the kiss even more. Kaoru whimpered in surprise and grabbed the collar of his jacket with one hand. She felt him slowly pull away from the contact, but he kept his face close to hers, breathing in her scent. "Kaoru…" she heard him whisper breathily again. "Look at me."

She didn't understand why she couldn't look him in the eye all of the sudden. Face flushed, she opened her mouth to say something, but words wouldn't come out. She felt his fingers slowly tilt her head towards him. "Look at me." He commanded once again. When Kaoru obliged, she found herself mesmerized by his gaze. "Aishiteru."

She felt her eyes start to water, her heart melt. _I love you too._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stopped at the door of the apartment she shared with Misao. Turning to him, she smiled and enveloped him in a hug. She felt herself blush as he hugged her back, placing his head at the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Kenshin! Misao's gonna see!"

Raising his head to touch his nose to hers, he grinned. "I don't care." He stole a quick kiss on her lips.

Kaoru pouted at him. "I think it's better if I tell her. Rather than let her find us…um…like this. In the hall. She'd die of shock."

"Is that so?" Kenshin touched the tip of her nose with his finger and smiled softly. "Kawaii."

"Mou! You're not taking me seriously!"

They heard the elevator doors open. And then a loud gasp.

Kaoru looked to her right and saw Misao frozen on her spot, her jaw hanging. It took her a moment to realize that Kenshin was still holding her in a way that could make an old woman turn her head away in disgust. Quickly, she disentangled herself from his tight embrace and felt herself blush in embarrassment.

Kenshin on the other hand, she noticed, didn't seem fazed at all. He turned to her and smiled softly. "I'll call you." Kissing her softly on her cheek, he walked towards the elevator.

As he passed Misao, he gently pushed up her lower jaw to close her mouth. "Nice to see you too, Misao." And then he walked in the elevator and waved Kaoru goodbye.

As the elevator doors closed, Misao looked confused as she turned her head towards the elevator, and then to Kaoru. And then back to the elevator, then to Kaoru. Elevator, Kaoru, elevator, Kaoru, elevator…

"Misao!"

"Um, Kao…? Was that Kenshin?" She asked, pointing towards the elevator. She was still obviously in shock over what she had witnessed.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Is it that difficult to believe!"

She saw Misao's eyes go wide and a big grin form on her face. "Oh my God! Kao! Are you guys…you know..?" She ran up to her and gave her a hug, almost throwing them off the ground and onto the floor.

Kaoru giggled and blushed. "Hai. He told me he loves me!"

"Finally! That devil! Hey…you gotta tell me everything alright. Every single detail! Did he kiss you?"

"Misao!" Kaoru blushed again.

Misao squealed and pulled Kaoru inside their apartment. "There's no way am I letting you out of this. Spill the details!"

As they sat down on the couch, Misao grinned naughtily. "So…now that you have Kenshin…I'll have Aoshi to myself then!"

Kaoru froze. _Aoshi…_ She shook her head and mentally berated herself. Misao had caught her off guard with her statement and Kaoru tried desperately to hide her discomfort. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at the grinning girl in front of her. "Like I care! Are you still at it? Do I have to constantly remind you of your dear Sou-chan?"

Misao giggled. "I was only kidding! And you have nothing to worry about Kao! I love my Sou-chan very much!"

"Yea…but you still worry me! I don't think I like you saying something like that! It makes me think there's some half-truth to it."

"Ah, Kaoru. Aoshi is just a fantasy for me…and will always be. Handsome and sexy he may be, but he can never be my sweet Soujiro." She smiled.

Kaoru felt sincerity in Misao's words, and she was relieved. She didn't want to see Sou-chan hurt. _Is that really what you think? Or does it have something to do with Aoshi?_

She halted her thoughts. What _am I doing? I should be thinking about Kenshin! We should be talking about Kenshin_! Her mind screamed.

"Kao? You alright? You spaced out…"

Kaoru smiled nervously. "I'm fine. I was just…thinking about Kenshin…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E****nd of Chapter 6.**

Woot! Another update! Hehehe….so? How was it?

Sorry if it wasn't very long…I'm not too good in writing long chappies…gomen!

Kenshin…possessive, huh? XD And the plot thickens! Evil laugh

Orchidaceae: thanks! The lack of AK fics encouraged me to write one myself!

Flaming-amber: there'll be more jealousy when Aoshi finds out about cough cough ;) We'll see about the lime. Frankly, I'm scared of writing lime. Scared it might sound corny. Ehehe

Bradybunch4529: yes. So sweet!

Blooded wings: don't worry…I'm planning something good. I just hope it works out real nice. I luv Soujiro and I would never hurt the sweetie! Hehehee

Almira & GreenAnimeLover: AK! I hope this doesn't stop you from reading though. ;)

Kai: hehe. Thanks! I'm updating while I still can. I'm not really busy these few weeks.

Orchidaceae, Kaoru4, Ken, Cheeyblossomsx, mistressofhyde, kai, kitsune theif, triste1,…and all of you guys! Thanks for reviewing! Please continue ;)


	7. The Theory

**Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way. But if Watsuki-sensei gave me Shinomori, I'd be ecstatic. Wouldn't you be? ;)

My first try at fanfics…enlighten me with feedbacks! Hugs and Thanks :)

Hey! This is actually the longest chapter I've written so far! Yey! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 7**

**The Theory**

"Aaah…that felt good!" she said as she climbed out of her bathtub. Reaching out for a white towel and wrapping it around her body, Kaoru smiled to herself.

She had spent her early morning sparring with her father in their huge garden. It was something she had dearly missed. Yes, she had missed practicing Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, but she had missed spending time with her father even more. He was always too preoccupied with work, and she too was wrapped up in her own studies. Since last year, she barely had enough time to talk to him, and even less when she decided to stay at an apartment nearer to her school. Their house was much too far away, and staying with Misao seemed like a practical decision. Of course, she did come home every weekend, but it was still different somehow.

Grabbing her hairbrush, she walked towards her bed and sat down. Two months had passed and she was dreading the day she returns to school. It wasn't as if she hated studying, but she felt it was too soon to end her vacation. Apparently, she had too much of a good thing.

As she started to comb her long silky tresses, Kaoru thought back on what she had done over her summer vacation. Touring Europe with her father, visiting Soujiro with Misao, shopping with Megumi and partying with Sano…and not to forget, Kenshin. Sighing dreamily, she remembered the night they first kissed. She had never felt this happy in such a long time.

Everything was going so well. Her relationship with Kenshin had grown as they spent more time together. Kaoru giggled as she remembered introducing Kenshin to her father. _I've never seen him squirm like he did! Granting that Otou-san had suddenly walked in on us, surprising us both. But still so cute! _As nervous Kenshin may have been, Kaoru noticed that he handled himself very well. Her father seemed impressed, although he had privately expressed his concern over Kenshin being Aoshi Shinomori's lawyer. Her father's concern had initially startled Kaoru, but she had assured him otherwise.

As she dressed herself, she realized she thought less and less about Aoshi. To her relief, spending more time with Kenshin had somewhat "solved" her problem. She had convinced herself that it was nothing after all, and she concentrated more on her relationship with Kenshin.

She was startled as her phone rang. Moving quickly, she picked up the receiver and smiled. She already knew who it was on the other line.

"Hello?"

A low chuckle was heard. "Kaoru. It's amazing you're up so early. You don't actually sound like you just woke up! You sound plea-"

"Who is this?" Kaoru couldn't help but tease him a bit. She was glad she sounded convincingly serious and oblivious.

"…"

Biting her tongue in order to stop her sudden urge to laugh out loud, Kaoru could just imagine Kenshin's expression. _I bet he's Oro-ing right now._

Finally, she heard him sigh. "Kaoru…you're really bad at this you know that?"

With the teasing tone of his voice, Kaoru furrowed her brows. "Who's Kaoru? Look buddy, I don't know who you are or this 'Kaoru' you're looking for…you must've dialed the wrong number."

"Is that so? May I ask then who I'm speaking to? You sure sound like MY Kaoru to me." He paused and she swore she could hear him smirk. _As if you can hear someone smirk!_ He cleared his throat and let out a breath haughtily. "If you must know, she belongs to me."

Kaoru sputtered. "HEY! I don't belong to y…" _Shit!_ "Er…I mean…"

She heard him laugh out loud. "I told you. You're REALLY bad at this Kaoru."

With an unladylike growl, she stomped her foot on the soft carpet. She was not gonna lose to him! "Look! I'm not Kaoru okay!"

Silence. She gripped the receiver tightly.

"Alright. So…what's you're name?"

"…uh…Kazumi."

"So Kazumi…what do you look like? You sound like a hottie. What're you wearing? Something sexy, I hope." He said in an overly, ridiculously sexy tone.

"W-what!"

"I've got a girl myself, but you sure sound tempting enough. Forget Kaoru. Wanna hook up with me tonight? Scratch that. How about right now?"

"KENSHIN YOU BAKA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he sat across Kamiya Tetsuro before him, Aoshi thought deeply. He had been surprised by his rival's unannounced visit to his office, but what disturbed him was the news he had just heard. Strangely, Enishi Yukishiro had stepped out of his Shanghai turf and was starting to cause trouble for businessmen in Tokyo. Trouble particularly for both him and Kamiya. With Yukishiro's fervent actions towards his gain, and against their strong hold of Tokyo's industry, Aoshi had to rethink his plans against Kamiya.

"The man is trouble for us Shinomori-san. He's cunning, ruthless, and incredibly resourceful. He gets what he wants at any means possible…even if it resorts to violence."

Aoshi once again scanned Yukishiro's file. He had heard of Enishi's methods. And as gruesome as they may be, the man held such power that no one dared to oppose him. Not even the government. _They might even be working for him in some levels._

"Although his threat to us is still considerable small, I have no doubt it will change. And this is why I'm asking you for your cooperation in my plans, Shinomori-san. Yukishiro's no match with both of us together against him."

Setting down the file folder, Aoshi nodded grimly. "I have to think about it. But I must say you're plans are quite…tempting."

The older man smiled genuinely at him. He tapped the side of his forehead with a black gloved finger. "It takes a Kamiya to think up something like that. Perhaps even a Shinomori."

Silent moments passed until Kamiya Tetsuro folded his gloved hands together and sighed. He gave Aoshi an expectant look. "So Himura Kenshin is your lawyer."

Aoshi looked up and wondered why the topic shifted to Himura. "Yes."

"He's a damn good one, if you ask me. You're lucky I didn't steal him from you." Kamiya said as he placed his right hand on the arm of the chair, slowly tapping the elegant wood with deft fingers. "Funny how I met the lad."

"Funny?" Aoshi said flatly.

"Yes. I found him kissing my daughter in our living room."

Aoshi could've sworn his heart stop and a lump form in his throat. It was strange why he felt affected by this little information. And although he felt his hand clench under the desk, his face was void of any emotion. Struggling to relax himself, he casually leaned back on his chair and raised an eyebrow at the older man. "You have a point, Kamiya-san? I suggest you spare the chit-chat and lay it out for me."

The man smirked. "Clever." He continued to slowly drum his gloved fingers on the armchair. "As noble as you seem to be, Shinomori-san, I don't fully believe it all. No one survives in business without a little shrewdness here and there." He stopped his fingers and eyed Aoshi sternly. "My concern is my daughter. If you have put Himura up to deceive her in a sorry attempt to spy over me, I strongly suggest you rethink your actions before you regret them. If you want an edge over me, find a way that won't concern my daughter."

An awkward pause grew over them and with the tone Kamiya had given him, Aoshi knew this was a man not to mess with. Despite his genial persona, he exuded power and strength that could hold you down to an emotional wreck. He was amiable yet incredibly intimidating at the same time. His exterior proved him to be a man worthy of respect, and sometimes fear. Kamiya Tetsuro stands only a few centimeters shorter than Aoshi. A lean man, his stance was proud, yet it does not turn people away from him. The lines on his face showed his years and wisdom, his mustache curiously adding to his charm. At his age, it was not surprising that he still held the interest of many women, both young and old. Indeed he was both handsome and powerful. A daunting combination.

"Kamiya-san." Aoshi started. "Himura's intentions are all good. In truth, it frustrated me when he turned my…'suggestion' down…thrice."

Kamiya scoffed, but a grin formed on his face. "So you did ask him to do so. I hope you're speaking the truth. For his and your sake. But not to worry, Shinomori-san. I've done the same thing…though in a slightly different concept. All's fair in this sort of game." He said as he spoke of the matter of business. Aoshi noticed the man's grin wash away and form into a thin line. "Although I wouldn't go as far as Yukishiro has gone."

He stood up and bowed his head to Aoshi slightly. "Call me when you decide on my offer."

Aoshi nodded but did not offer to say anything.

As Kamiya walked towards the double doors, he turned his head to Aoshi and smiled gently. "You sure are quiet for a businessman, Shinomori. It's a wonder you've gotten so far." And with that, he left the office.

Once Aoshi was left to himself, his mind wandered to the conversation he just had. Surprisingly, the Enishi issue hadn't rattled him as much. The Kaoru issue, however…

_That's another thing Himura has failed to tell me_. He thought grimly regarding the progress of Kenshin's relationship with Kaoru.

The last three or four months, Aoshi hadn't stopped thinking of the young Kamiya. He had assumed those thoughts would eventually go away, but he was wrong. What was worse, he had realized, that he was not only thinking of her, but he had started to feel resentful against Kenshin. _Yes, Himura – who is supposed to be your friend!_ His friend. But somehow, Aoshi couldn't help it. To his displeasure, he had realized that he was jealous and he hated himself for it. _I don't even understand why I'm jealous. I hardly know the girl!_

He took a deep breath and tried to soothe his nerves. _But she's beautiful. Fuck. It's not just that. It has to be more than that._ Aoshi could have any woman he desired, any one. But he wanted her. Of all the people. He had to want her. His friend's girl. _Woman._ He corrected himself. Those beautiful blue eyes, soft angelic face, porcelain white skin, long silky raven hair…and a smile that could make his heart skip a beat. Aoshi cursed under his breath.

It was not only her looks. He knew. Partially he had considered how Kenshin had been acting since he had met Kaoru. The man was in bliss. _Perhaps you're just jealous of his happiness. _No woman has ever made his friend that happy. Before, Kenshin's relationships only lasted a couple of weeks at most. It used to be just sex and play for the redhead. Aoshi involuntarily wondered if Himura had bed her already. His mind screamed. _Goddamnit! You're fucked up!_ He slammed his clenched fist hard on his desk.

He suddenly remembered his father. _Don't forget, Aoshi. Don't forget._

His mind was working for an explanation. Intellectualizing. Rationalizing. And after a couple of minutes, he was quick to find a possible explanation. Letting out the breath he had held, he stood up, straightened his jacket and smirked at the possibility he had discovered.

It was all in his mind. Yes. He had met her just once. He felt an attraction towards her, he admitted, but nothing else. Not actually knowing who she really is, he had built an image of her in his mind. His image, his sort of 'version' of her. He thought about what kind of woman she was, how she would act or respond to people…to him. But it was all fiction. Sure, there was all the positive descriptions Kenshin had made…_But damn, the man's too in love to think straight. To him, everything about her is good…perfect._

As he walked out his office, he had decided to find out for himself. He had to show himself that she was not all that he had thought her to be. _Just another brick on the wall_. He felt confident that once he knows her better, he'd find that she isn't so desirable anymore. And then he'd return to his usual old self.

He took his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Kamiya-san. I've decided to take up your offer……Hai. Friday night...Dinner at your house?...Sounds good. Until then."

Ending the call, Aoshi pocketed his cellphone and gave himself a wry smile.

He already had a feeling that his theory was right as he had thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was five days since his talk with Kamiya in his office. He found himself sitting on an elegant couch in Kamiya's house, waiting for the man to finish a call. To say it was a 'house' was a mere understatement. It was ridiculously big for two people to live in. But of course, there were many servants living there as well. Unconsciously, Aoshi wondered where her room was.

Shifting his attention from his surroundings, he noticed a picture frame standing on the side table to his left. Picking it up, he looked at the picture. The first thing he noticed was a beautiful young woman dressed in a simple yet elegant blue dress. She had a hand placed over her swollen tummy as she smiled lovingly at the man beside her. A much younger Kamiya Tetsuro, who was looking very happy.

"Ah…curious, aren't we?"

He looked up to see the man of the house walk up to him and smile. Aoshi stood up and replaced the frame on the table.

The older man picked up the frame and smiled as he gazed lovingly at the image before him. "This was taken only a month till she was due…" His face fell into a sad smile, and Aoshi couldn't find the words to say. He had known years ago that Kamiya's wife had died in childbirth. Apparently, she had an underlying illness that complicated her labor, and much to Kamiya's dismay, they could only save the baby.

Now Aoshi was not a man of comforting words, and as he struggled to find the proper words for the situation, he noticed the older man look at him and chuckle softly. "It's alright Shinomori-san. You're intentions are received gratefully."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kamiya-san."

An uncomfortable silence passed and Aoshi couldn't help but initiate the conversation in order to cheer up the old man. Perhaps a change of topic would do. "You're house is quite big…though it's not very practical."

The man laughed wholeheartedly and pat his hand on Aoshi's back. "If that was a compliment from you, I'll take it. Come. Let's talk of our business over dinner."

The dinner had passed on as they talked about Yukishiro Enishi and their plans to dampen his intent on foregoing his 'invasion' of their Tokyo turf. All that time, Aoshi couldn't help but wonder where Kaoru was. He hadn't seen her all night and he was beginning to feel frustrated. He had planned on coming to this dinner in the hope of killing two birds with one stone. That is, have this talk with Kamiya-san, and two, to prove his theory on Kaoru true.

Distracting him from his thoughts was a loud bang of the door. Kamiya-san had stopped what he was saying mid-sentence and had smiled expectantly towards the entrance of the dinning room.

"Tadaima!" a female voice shouted, and Kaoru walked in the dining room with a big smile. She was carrying a stack of textbooks, which looked incredibly heavy. Aoshi's instincts told him to get off his ass and carry the books for her, but he sat tight on his seat as a househelp took the books from her arms. When she finally noticed him, he saw her stop dead in her tracks, her face a look of utter shock.

"Aoshi!...I mean…Shinomori-san!"

Aoshi nodded his head towards her amiably. "Kaoru-san."

Kaoru's father was looking back and forth between the two youngsters. "I didn't know you two have met."

"Hai. Once over dinner at Kenshin's house." She said, still shocked by his presence.

Aoshi was also startled by Kaoru's sudden arrival, although his face didn't give him away. Looking at her, he thought the look on her face was quite comical and he had the sudden urge to laugh out loud. He didn't give in to the urge. After all, her father would probably find it rude.

"Kaoru, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Hai. With Misao. Um…I should go upstairs and change…" she said distractedly.

"Alright. Shinomori-san and I were just finishing dinner..." A cellphone rang. Aoshi noticed Kamiya-san taking his phone from his pocket and gave Aoshi an apologizing look. "Excuse me, I have to take this call." Aoshi nodded at him in understanding as the older man stood up. Before he left the room, Kaoru tiptoed to give her father a peck on the cheek.

Then it was just him and Kaoru alone in the room. He looked at her and she seemed like she was fidgeting. This time, Aoshi couldn't hold his chuckle any longer.

He saw Kaoru frown at him. "What're you laughing at?"

Not knowing why, her displeased tone directed at him fueled his desire to irk her. It was again, one of those things he couldn't explain. Maybe he wanted her to get mad, in turn revealing to him a trait that would hopefully turn him off.

"You're fidgeting." He stated simply and smirked. And then he mouthed the words that made Kaoru grit her teeth in irritation.

TA-NU-KI.

He was pleased to see her trying desperately to hold her temper. She gave him a deadly glare and then held her head up high. Turning to leave the room, she shot off her retort. "Stupid ice block." With that, she stormed off the room.

Aoshi smiled…but quickly stopped himself. He was disappointed that he found their little exchange…gratifying. He had expected to feel turned off by her unladylike behavior, but he wasn't. He wasn't even annoyed! _Goddamnit. I think I even liked it._ He thought, slightly disgusted at the way he was thinking.

When he looked up, Kamiya Tetsuro had entered the room and sat himself down on his chair with a grunt.

"Trouble?" Aoshi asked evenly.

"Just the fool of a boy I hired a week a go. I don't know why I even hired him…Anyway, where were we?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru slammed the door of her bedroom. "How dare he! That guy has some nerve! Arghh!" She took of her right shoe and threw it at the floor. "Tanuki, tanuki, tanuki! That ass! Why I oughtta!" She threw her other shoe on the other side of the room. "What the hell is he doing in my house anyway!"

She threw herself on her bed, covered her face with a pillow, and screamed.

_Ok. Calm yourself down, Kao. Don't get so worked up. Don't let him get to you._ She took a couple of long deep breaths and sat up.

"_Why are you so angry? It's not as if no-one's ever called you Tanuki before." _Her mind asked herself.

_It's my usual reaction when someone calls me that, remember?_

"_Oh no it's not. When Misao calls you tanuki, you bonk her slightly on the head. When Megumi calls you tanuki, you retort with kitsune. When Sano calls you tanuki, you stick your tongue out at him. When Kenshin calls you tanuki, you playfully hit him on his shoulder…"_

_So what the hell is your point?_

"_The point is, you just pretend to be affected by the name-calling, but you're actually not."_

_So?_

"_That's not the case with Aoshi isn't it? You don't scream in anger when anyone else calls you tanuki. So why him?"_

She sputtered. "Why? Because he hardly knows me and he has the nerve to call me that!"

"_Ah..But Saito baptized you with the nickname when he was first introduced to you, yet you didn't react like this. Not even close…"_

_It's different!_

"_Why is it different?"_

_Hell I don't know! _

"_I have an idea…"_

_Just shut up!_

Kaoru abruptly stood up and quickly moved towards her bathroom. "Argh! I need a cool shower!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi looked at his watch. 10 o'clock. He had stayed longer than he expected. His conversations with Kamiya-san had ventured away from Yukishiro Enishi and into more personal topics. It was a surprise he hadn't come up with an excuse to leave. Who would've wondered Kamiya Tetsuro would share to him some aspects of his personal life? It was strange, yet Aoshi felt he needed to disclose to the older man a bit about himself too. Although he never went near any personal family histories, he had talked to the man about how he grew interested in business. He had shared about the university he had graduated from, and was pleasantly surprised to find out that it was also the older man's alma mater. He hadn't been interested in any conversation for quite some time now. Hell, he hadn't talked this much in so many years. After finding out more about the man in front of him, Aoshi had realized that he was starting to like the old bat. After all, who else could match up to him other than the great Kamiya Tetsuro?

At one point in their conversations, Kamiya-san had offered him some cigars. Without trying to offend the man, he refused the cigar as politely as he could, explaining that it wasn't his sort of thing. The man had grinned at him, asking him in the process. "Perhaps some wine then?" Aoshi had seen the eager look in the man's face and he just couldn't refuse this time. Once was forgivable, but twice was bordering on disrespect…for some people, that is. Once he took the offer, he found himself tipsy…just a bit. It was not as if his tolerance to alcohol was low, mind you it was moderate, but it had been so long since he last drank any sort of alcoholic drink, his system was struggling to control itself.

He heard Kamiya laugh. "Ah! I gather alcohol is not your thing too?"

Aoshi felt himself lighten up and a grin formed on his face. The effects of alcohol. "I prefer tea. I'd take on the healthier route."

At this the man laughed out loud again. The alcohol was also starting to affect him too. "Ah! You have the discipline of a monk, I think."

Before Aoshi could reply, Kamiya's cellphone rang once again. The older man grunted and picked up his phone. "I have to take this call. Again."

"It's not a problem."

Kamiya remained seated on the couch while he answered the call. "What is it this time?...Is that so?...Hold on….It's in my office…"

"Gomen, Shinomori-san. I must leave you here for a short time…I need to get something upstairs. Feel free to roam around the house if you want."

Aoshi nodded politely.

As Kamiya-san left the room, Aoshi stood himself up and stretched. He decided he should take up Kamiya's offer to walk around the large house. His butt was starting to doze off anyway.

He had spent a couple of minutes wandering around the house feeling a bit lightheaded. _Very nice._ He thought as he found himself in the library. Then he stopped at the entrance towards the garden. It was a beautiful garden, very well kept of course. He had moved towards the greenery but he stopped when he thought he heard someone talking in the nearby kitchen. Curiosity dragged him to walk towards the voice.

Arriving at the entrance of the kitchen, he leaned on the doorway, feeling strange. _Damn alcohol._

When he looked up to see who it was, he couldn't help but stare.

_Kaoru._

She had her back to him, slightly leaning forward against the kitchen counter, oblivious to his presence. Her long hair was free of the usual ponytail. Aoshi's eyes lingered at the beautiful locks falling down to the small of her back. He had a sudden urge to run his fingers through the mane, wanting to feel it's softness. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, it's neckline wide enough to show a bare shoulder. His eyes traveled downwards to her light pink shorts, which to his delight were quite short, thus showing her long slender legs. Tilting his head to the side to get a better view, he noticed she was barefoot. Her right leg was slightly bent, her foot playing with the marble floor. To Aoshi it was such a sensual sight, it mesmerized him, and he felt himself swallow a lump in his throat.

"Sou da ne?" He heard her giggle.

Letting himself out of the trance, he tore his eyes from her legs and noticed for the first time that she was holding a cellphone to her ear.

"Take it back or no more kisses." She said in a teasing voice.

_Kisses?_ Aoshi felt himself tense.

Kaoru laughed softly. "Oh Kenshin! You're such a baka! But still kawaii!"

_Himura._

His eyes darkened and he unconsciously clenched his hand into a fist. It annoyed him to see her flirting over the phone. To Kenshin, no less! Standing up straight, he silently walked towards Kaoru until he was about a foot behind her. Seeing that she was still blind to his presence, he cleared his throat loudly.

"Kaoru."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerking her head towards her back, she shrieked as she found Aoshi so close to her, accidentally dropping her phone in the process.

"Shit! You scared me!" She exclaimed as she placed her right palm over her heart. When she fully registered his presence, she pushed him away with both hands and glared at him menacingly.

"What the heck are you still doing here? It's 11 already!...And…and…look at what you did! You made me drop my phone!" She cursed under her breath as she bent down to pick up the phone from the floor. Ignoring him, she inspected the gadget for damages, and sighed in relief when she realized there was none. She placed the phone on the counter and faced the 'intruder'.

Kaoru noticed that Aoshi was eyeing her strangely, and she suddenly blushed when she realized she was dressed rather…_Heck! How was I supposed to know he's still here?_

Trying to hide her discomfort, she decided to scold him once again. "Um…you know…it's rude to sneak up on people like that….yea…"

Aoshi tilted his head at her and smirked. Kaoru bristled. But before she could scream at him, her phone rang. She moved to grab the phone from the counter, but Aoshi was faster.

"Hey! Give that back!"

She wanted to claw at him with the way he just grinned at her. _He's enjoying this! He's killing me! God help me, I'll kill him!_ She growled as she eyed the phone which continued to ring. He had held it high above his head and Kaoru was no fool to try to reach something that high up. _He's six feet tall for goodness sake! Or taller!_

"Mou! Stop playing games!"

Aoshi smiled at her. "Alright."

She sighed in relief as he slowly moved his hand down. _Thank God!_ She held out her hand to receive the phone but her eyes widened in horror as Aoshi flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear.

"Yes?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…"

Kenshin tore the phone away from his ear and eyed it in surprise. _What the? Was that a man? I swore I dialed Kaoru's number_. He checked the screen and saw indeed that he made no mistake. It was Kaoru's name that lit the small screen. _What the f-?_

He pressed the phone to his ear again. "Kaoru?"

"Himura, do I sound like Kaoru?"

_Fuck!_

"Aoshi?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 7.**

Next chapter: things start to get "civilized" between Aoshi and Kaoru! Ohohohoho!

Hehehehe! So? So? Tell me already! How was the chapter? XD

I'd luv to hear from you guys! I'm always open to your comments and suggestions! Please review!


	8. Warnings

**Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way. But if Watsuki-sensei gave me Shinomori, I'd be ecstatic. Wouldn't you be? ;)

**WARNING:** I've changed the rating to R! There's a bit of lemon/lime…although I don't really know the difference between the two (gasp!). Just a bit though! ;)

Sorry if I took long to update! I've been busy with school…I'm still busy, but I managed to finish this chapter just for you guys! Hehehe! So u guys better R&R if u know what I mean! Thank you to all you guys who've read my story and especially to those who reviewed! Reviews positive reinforcement! hint hint hahaha ;

**PS.** This is an AK fic, but right now, our Oro-chan is having all the fun! Don't fret…it'll be AK in the end…unless you people can change my mind…XD. I'm open to any suggestions/ideas!

* * *

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 8**

**Warnings**

* * *

He wasn't quite sure of what he should think. What would you yourself think if you were in his situation?

Kenshin couldn't help but feel alarmed at hearing Aoshi's voice over the phone. It was something he clearly didn't expect. As he struggled to find the words to say, his mind was working lightning fast for some reasonable explanations.

_What the hell is he doing at Kaoru's house? At the middle of the night no less! Shit, what's going on?_

His mind played various possible scenarios of what Aoshi was doing with Kaoru. Aoshi and Kaoru glaring at each other…Aoshi and Kaoru bickering at each other…Aoshi and Kaoru clawing at each other…hands…hands over each other…lips…lips locked in a desperate, passionate kiss…_Fuck! You're overreacting! That would never happen! Be rational you idiot!_

Kenshin took a deep breath and tried to compose his voice.

"Whatthefuckisgoingon!"

He cringed. So much for composure.

* * *

Aoshi chuckled at the sound of Kenshin's obviously rattled voice. He felt an immense sense of satisfaction, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Surprised?"

A pause.

"…Answer my question Aoshi."

He raised his brow at the dangerous tone of Kenshin's voice. He was walking on thin ice and he hadn't realized it.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short when Kaoru caught him off guard and miraculously snatched her phone away from him. He frowned at her but she ignored him and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Kenshin?...I know…I….Look…I don't really know…something to do with Dad and business…" He saw her glance at him and gave him a glare. "Hai…he snatched my phone from me……"

As Kaoru continued to talk to Kenshin, Aoshi turned to sit on one of the chairs. He frowned as he reminded himself of the tone Kenshin used on him.

_He knows._

Frowning at his revelation, he closed his eyes in annoyance. _Was I that obvious? Am I so…_

A sigh.

He looked at Kaoru and was glad to see that a smile had graced her lips once again. He couldn't help but feel contented when she was happy.

_Of course she's happy. She's talking to Himura. _

At the thought of the redhead, that unwelcomed feeling of jealousy started to cloud his mind once more. Trying to control his thoughts, he focused.

_You didn't come here to be jealous. You have no right. She's with Himura._ He told himself. _You have no right._

A phone waved in front of his face broke his train of thought. Kaoru was looking at him expectantly. "He wants to talk to you."

Taking the phone and standing up to move away out of Kaoru's ear shot, he pressed it on his ear.

"Himura."

"…Aoshi. What exactly are you…planning?"

"How long have you known?"

"I don't have to answer that. But yes, I know."

Aoshi kept silent. He didn't know what he should say. Instead, he waited for Kenshin to continue.

Kenshin continued to speak, his tone calm, yet alarmingly deadly. "Aoshi. You are my friend. But if you ever lay a finger on her…no…if you even look at her in an inappropriate manner-"

"I'm not doing anything. Last time I checked I'm not Jiya."

He heard a huff on the other end of the line. "No you're not."

Silence.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I came here to discuss things with Kamiya Tetsuro. Business matters."

"Business matters?"

"About Yukishiro. I'll tell you, but now's not the time."

"Hai….hai. Matte. Kaoru. Does she know?"

Aoshi grunted. "I doubt it. She probably thinks I'm here to torment her."

"Are you?"

He couldn't take all this anymore. "Let's just get this done. So I like her. Why are you so threatened? I'm not going to take her away from you."

A few moments of silence passed before he heard Kenshin sigh. "…You're right. I'm sorry…it's just that…fuck…you know why."

"Aa. Let's talk about this some other time. I think Kamiya-san's returned."

Without waiting for Kenshin's reply, Aoshi ended the call. Kamiya-san actually hadn't returned yet, but he was anxious to end the call. He didn't want to continue the conversation over the phone. It was something they needed to talk about face to face.

He walked towards the living room, where Kaoru was watching something on TV. He looked closely and was slightly surprised that it was a cartoon. Something square and yellow with arms and feet was flipping burger patties. The first thought that came into his head was how ugly that thing was. _Why the hell is she watching this?_ She laughed out loud at something the cartoon had said.

Aoshi walked to her sitting form and dropped the phone on her lap, and sat down on the couch a few feet away from her, all the while looking at the cartoon in slight annoyance.

Kaoru looked at him and scowled, but her displeasure was left unnoticed by the tall man.

"Cartoons." He monotonously said. "How old are you again?"

"Mou! It's a funny show!"

He titled his head to the side, still looking at the television. "What's that ugly thing?"

"Hey! He's not ugly! If you must know, he's Spongebob Squarepants. He's a…well, he's a sponge. And he lives under the sea with his friends Patrick the starfish, Squidward the…uh…squid, and that squirrel girl…I forget her name."

"Right. A squirrel under water."

"Baka. She lives in this sorta tank that seals all the water out. Oh! See that? That's her!" She pointed at the television.

The thing she was pointing at was brown, had big eyes and was buck-toothed.

Aoshi snorted. "I think her name's Kaor- ow!"

He was completely stunned. She had hit him in the head with a pillow! Nobody had ever dared to hit him before. And she was quick! It was like a reflex. He turned to glare at her menacingly, but she just grinned at him and sat back again to watch the TV, completely ignoring him.

He had a strong urge to return the favor, but as he remembered his conversation with Kenshin, he resigned the idea. Instead, he sighed and sat back to watch the cartoon in defeat.

Here he was, one of Tokyo's biggest business tycoons, sitting dumbly on the couch with his then rival's daughter, watching some ugly yellow sponge with arms, legs and a face, stupidly present flowers to a buck-toothed big-eyed squirrel with a diver's head tank over her head.

Aoshi groaned.

_What's taking Kamiya-san so long?_

* * *

It was a week before semestral break began and Kaoru was keen on taking a 3-week vacation outside the country. Her second year at Med school had been more exhausting than she had expected, and she was in desperate need of some R&R.

There was a problem though.

"Why can't you come with me? Misao! It's no fun without you!" Kaoru whined and folded her arms across her chest.

"Gomen, Kao…but Soujiro asked me to go to Singapore with him. Why don't you come with us?"

Kaoru wrinkled her nose. "And see you guys constantly all over each other? No thanks."

"Hey! We're not-…Never mind." Misao waved her hand in resignation.

Her eyes lit up as she eyed Kaoru naughtily. "So bring Kenshin! Maybe you'll finally get some you-know-what!"

"You-know-what?" Kaoru asked, confused. Bringing her finger to her chin, she eyed Misao warily.

"Shut up! As if you don't realize what I'm implying!"

"Huh?"

Misao rolled her eyes. "Fine. You forced me to be blunt. I'm talking about SEX, damnit!"

Kaoru's eyes went wide, her face turned crimson in an instant. "MISAO!" She cried, frantically looking to her sides, worried that someone had heard them. They were, after all, sitting inside a popular fastfood restaurant.

"What? Did I say a bad word?" Misao asked, feigning innocence.

"You baka! Don't say that out loud!"

The shorter girl giggled. She noticed two guys about their age look at them curiously from their seats. Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Kaoru! Why won't you have sex with me? I can't wait any longer! " She said loudly, enough for the two men to overhear her. Misao almost laughed out loud as the guys stared at them, bewildered.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was just shocked. "That's it! You've gone mad! We're leaving!" Standing up and dragging Misao by her arm, she moved towards the exit. Kaoru sighed in exasperation as she saw Misao wink slyly at the two guys, who were still obviously in shock.

"You can be so mean, you know that." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

As they walked back towards their apartment, Misao looked at Kaoru expectantly. Noticing this, Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well, do you wanna have sex with Kenshin or not?"

It was the second time that day that Kaoru had blushed a deep red. "Will you not talk about that?"

"I'm just curious." Misao replied casually.

Kaoru had reveled at how her best friend was so comfortable with the topic. She may have been a year younger than Kaoru, but she was definitely more experienced…in those matters. Anyone else would have been surprised by this fact, but Kaoru…she had known about it for some time now. She was Misao's and Soujiro's close friend after all. Much to her discomfort, she had found out about her friends'…_explorations_…when she knocked on the door to Misao's room one day. She hadn't expected anything out of the usual, but her eyes had almost popped out of her head when a grumbling, sleepy and NAKED Soujiro opened the door. She looked down had screamed her lungs out. In turn, Soujiro had slammed the door out of surprise. Her scream, however, was not left unnoticed by Misao, who had barged out of her room with only a blanket covering her also naked form. She rushed to the obviously shaken Kaoru and tried to comfort her.

"_Kaoru! What're you doing here?"_

"_What! I live here! Why is Sou-chan naked? And I saw his…his…you know!" Kaoru screamed hysterically as she continued to cover her red face with her hands, shaking her head frantically. _

"_Calm down, will ya?" Misao screamed as she pried Kaoru's hands away from her still red and shocked face._

_When Kaoru looked at her friend, she screamed once again. "You're naked too!"_

_Instinctively, Misao tightened the blanket over her body and growled at the girl in front of her. "No I'm not!"_

_All she got was an accusing glare and a finger waved in front of her also red face. "You…you guys had sex, didn't you! Didn't you!"_

"_W-what! NO!"_

She chuckled at the memory. A year ago, it was the most horrid thing she had experienced, but now, it was just hilarious.

"Oi! Kao! Are you gonna answer my question or what?"

"Kenshin's not coming with me."

Misao stomped her foot. "What does that mean? Kenshin doesn't wanna have sex with you? Is he gay? I knew it!"

"Misao! No!" Kaoru gasped. "I meant Kenshin can't come with me to Hawaii!"

"Oh." The weasel girl grinned sheepishly. Then she frowned. "What's that got to do with my question?...Wait! He can't go with you? Why not?"

"He's busy. He has a case to work out with one of his clients. Very important, he says."

The younger girl folded her arms across her chest and looked thoughtful. "So…who're you going with? Your dad?"

Kaoru sighed. "No. He's going to New York to attend a convention of some sort. I asked Megumi but she says she's the resident doctor on-call the whole month! And Sano, frankly, I don't know where he is right now."

"So…"

"So I guess I'll be going alone. I think it won't be that bad…I need time by myself anyway."

Misao gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you sure? I can cancel on Sou…maybe take a raincheck…"

She held up her hands and waved them in front of Misao. "No no. I'll be fine…besides, I know you've been longing to spend QUALITY time with your Sou-chan!"

She winked slyly as her friend blushed.

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

Kamiya Tetsuro put down the paper he had been reading and stared at his daughter. "I'm serious." He picked up the paper and started to read again.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need a bodyguard!"

"Hn." He continued to read, as if she wasn't even there. Truth be told, he knew his daughter was a strong one. He didn't underestimate her, but, Hawaii was so far away. He couldn't just let his little girl wander around some foreign country without a bodyguard. Especially now that Yukishiro was starting to gain ground in Tokyo. He was afraid. Afraid that they might use Kaoru to get something they want. Blackmail. He just couldn't risk it.

He looked up from the paper to see his daughter sit beside him, quietly playing with the hem of her skirt. "Ano…don't you trust me?" Her eyes sad and pleading.

He hated the way she could manipulate him so easily. She rarely did so, but when she did…_Damnit_.

He sighed. "I don't want you hurt. I've told you about Yukishiro-"

"I know! But how am I supposed to have time to myself if I'm not alone? Besides, I can always call Gentatsu if I need help. He lives just near the resort where I'll be staying. Please?"

"Your cousin is a busy man…" He started. But when he saw the disappointed look on her face, he paused. Sighing deeply, he continued. "Fine. You can go. If, and only if, you promise to call me everyday."

"Really? That's easy!"

"One slip up and I'm sending a bodyguard after you." He said sternly.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll forget?"

She grinned and gave him a peck on his cheek. "You're the best dad in the whole wide world! Yes you are!" She teased.

Tetsuro laughed. "I know. Now go upstairs and play with your toys honey."

"Mou!"

He watched as she ran up to her room and disappeared out of his sight.

Eyes darkening, he lifted his hand and moved it towards the shadows, as if calling for someone. "Yonezawa."

A figure approached.

"Kamiya-sama."

* * *

Kenshin sat on his chair, drumming his fingers on his fine mahogany desk. He was tired. He was tired of the case, tired of holding daily meetings with his team, tired of how his friendship with Aoshi seemed strained. A month had passed after he and Aoshi had talked about Kaoru and everything seemed…different.

He sighed. Kenshin had to admit that he had overreacted about the whole thing. He had apologized to Aoshi, saying that it wasn't fair of him to have acted the way he did.

"_Aoshi. Gomen. I…" He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I overreacted."_

"_Aa."_

"_It's a strange feeling." He continued. "To find out that my friend is attracted to my girl. Especially when that friend is you."_

_A grunt came out of Aoshi's mouth. "That's all it is. An unwelcomed attraction. I hate it so don't think too much of it. It's not infatuation." He frowned. "And hell it definitely isn't love."_

_At this, Kenshin smirked. "The day Aoshi Shinomori falls in love is the day I die."_

"_Don't say that." The taller man said sternly._

_He shrugged. "It's just an expression."_

_An awkward silence passed between them before Kenshin spoke once again._

"_So…what is it? What is it about her that attracts you to her?"_

"_Himura. It's best that we leave it at that. I don't want to talk about it. And neither do you."_

_Kenshin smiled. "Hai."_

_Another awkward pause._

"_So, you mentioned Yukishiro?"_

His thoughts were cut short with a constant knocking on his door. Kenshin groaned. He wasn't really in the mood to entertain any guests. But what can he do?

"Come in." He tiredly called out.

A head poked into his office and grinned.

Kenshin smiled. _Kaoru. In that case, I guess I'm not so tired after all._

"Oh, it's you. What're you doing here?"

Kaoru walked in and shut the door firmly behind her. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave him a teasing stern look. "Is that the way to greet your girl?"

He grinned. _I'll show you how I greet my girl._

Slowly standing up and walking towards her, he gave her a predatory smile. He chuckled as he saw the teasing look on her face quickly fade, as if she knew what he was planning to do. She slowly backed away from him, but Kenshin didn't stop. He was pleased that she had backed up against a wall. _Yes, that's it._ As he closed the distance between them, Kaoru tried to slip past him, but Kenshin was quick to trap her, holding his arms out on both her sides. She gasped, startled, but she quickly recovered and gave him a deadly glare.

"Kenshin! What do you think you're-hmmff!"

He had surprised her with his kiss. And oh, it wasn't one of those frustratingly gentle kisses. In fact, this one left Kaoru breathless. Pulling out of the kiss to move his lips towards her ear, Kenshin chuckled when he heard her groan in protest. She shivered as he nibbled her earlobe seductively with his teeth. "You like that, don't you?" A small sound of approval and a shaky breath was let out. He grinned.

Growing bolder, Kenshin languidly kissed the crook of her neck, delighting at the sounds he elicited from her. He heard her gasp, and as she tilted her head backwards, he slowly ran his hands on her back, then down to her waist, to her hips, pulling her closer to him. His breath caught at the feel of her breasts push up against his hard chest. "Ken-shin…" she moaned. He grunted as he crushed his lips against hers once again, earning him a squeak from the raven haired beauty. _I want you._ Trailing his fingers along the edge of her blouse, he slowly slipped his hand under the material to touch her skin. Kaoru gasped at the contact. His hands traced circular paths on her bare skin, willing her to relax to his touch. When he felt her oblige, he slowly moved his hand further upwards, stopping just beneath the swell of her breast. Letting his thumb agonizingly brush against the side of the mound, he felt her tense against his hands. _Oh god, please don't ask me to stop._

"Kaoru?" He whispered raggedly. She breathed out heavily and pressed herself closer to him. "Onegai…ken..shin…" she whispered. His heart raced at her plea and he took her lips once again.

_Rrrrring…..rrrrrring….._

He froze.

_Rrrrrrrrring….rrrrrrrrrrrrrring…_

_Fuck._

He pulled away from her, his head bent down, trying to catch his breath.

_Rrrrrrring…..rrrrrring_

"Kuso!" Kenshin grunted in frustration as he turned away from a dazed Kaoru to answer the phone.

_Rrrrrrring……rrriii-_

"What?" he barked.

"Himura…"

Kenshin's eyes went wide. _Shit!_ He slammed down the receiver and growled. He wanted to pull out his hair out in frustration.

_Arghhhh! That ass has a perfect timing! _

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiing…….rrrri-_

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT,AOSHI!"

* * *

Kaoru sat herself down on her seat. _A05._ _Finally! I'm on my way to beautiful Hawaii! I can't wait!_

Even though she was going alone, she felt excited. She had never been to Hawaii before and she had heard so much about the wonderful white sand beaches. Taking out the travel brochure she had bought from one of the airport's shops, Kaoru felt someone plop down on the seat next to hers. She looked up.

Deep blue eyes met brown. _No…red-brown…_

His eyes were of a strange color, Kaoru noted. She had never seen eyes like those before. But when she looked at his face, she gasped.

_What the-_

"Sou-chan!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 8.**

XD

Dang. I don't really know how to write lemon/lime…so I'm practicing with Kenshin and Kaoru. I know…I'm so evil. Poor Aoshi…his fans must be dying to get their hands around my neck. Don't worry…AK action coming up in chapter 9 or 10! XD Things are going to get more interesting!

**Please REVIEW!** I'd luv to hear what u guys think! Suggestions! I could even use some tips on how to write lemon/lime. (naughty naughty!) hahahahha ;)


	9. Alone

**Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way. But if Watsuki-sensei gave me Shinomori (or Kenshin, or Saitou, or Sano, or Sou), I'd be ecstatic. Wouldn't you be? ;)

**A/N: **GOMEN! I know, it's been over a year since my last update. I've been crazy busy studying. We're on sem break right now, so I finally had the chance to do this. I've pretty much forgotten what I was supposed to do with this fic, so I'm just letting things flow freely as I type. Anywho, I hope you guys will still read my fic. And thank you to all for the reviews!

* * *

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 9**

**Alone**

* * *

The young man sitting to her left stared at her with a blank expression. 

Kaoru blinked twice and it was only then that she noticed the man was not at all who she had thought him to be. This man was certainly not Soujiro. Albeit there were many similarities, the few differences stood out completely. He looked a couple of years older than her friend. Soujiro had hair as dark as the night, while this man's was light brown. And his eyes…they were nothing like Soujiro's soft blue eyes. They were of a strange color. Almost dark red if not for the soft brown hues present. Yet it was not the color that stood out. His eyes did not have the warmth and happiness of Soujiro's. Hard and cold, they stared at her intently.

_Uh-oh._

"Ahh…ehehe…gomenasai! I mistook you for someone else. Please accept my apology!" she quickly said.

When the man didn't stop staring at her, she flushed a deep crimson and bowed her head down to hide her embarrassment.

_Why the heck does he keep staring at me like that? He must think I'm some kind of wacko after…_

When she heard him move, she quickly looked up and saw that he was no longer observing her. Instead, he had calmly placed on his headphones and closed his eyes, completely ignoring her and everything around him. While Kaoru was thankful that she wasn't under his scrutiny anymore, she found herself irked that he didn't at least respond to her apology.

_What? Not even an "It's alright. Mistakes happen."?!?!?! How rude…_

Brows furrowed, she glared at him like she used to whenever any of her friends annoyed her. Kaoru was biting her tongue in an attempt to try to stop herself from lashing at him for his apparent rudeness.

_Baka..._

The young man must have felt her less-than-pleased state because he had opened one of his eyes to look at her. When he saw her frowning slightly at him, he sighed and pulled off the headphones and continued to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"What the fuck's your problem?" he asked, sounding and looking annoyed.

Kaoru definitely wasn't expecting that.

Her mouth opened and closed, trying to come up with the right words to say, but all she could do was sputter at what he just said to her.

"E-ex-cuse me?" she managed to blurt out. Staring incredulously at him, she snarled. "You ignored my apology! That was rude! And what you just said to me…that was rude too!"

"Why the hell does it matter if I respond or not? Just leave me alone."

"Nani?!? I was trying to be nice! What's the matter with you?"

The man grit his teeth in annoyance and turned to face her completely. "Will you stop trying to pick a fight? I'm trying to relax here."

"I'm NOT trying to pick a fight with you! This wouldn't have happened if only you were polite enough to –"

"Hah! If only you would've just ignored me and let me be! Of all my luck! I just had to get seated next to a brat like you."

Kaoru was fuming! She was appalled that this man's manners. They were both glaring daggers at each other, and she desperately held on to the sides of her skirt to prevent her hands from moving to slap him senseless.

"What did you just say to me? That was very mature of you!" she sarcastically remarked.

The man rolled his eyes. "Look whose talking! You, of all people, are calling me immat-"

"Ahem".

The two of them hotly looked up from their seats and found that a stewardess was looking down at them impatiently.

"Is everything all right here?" She asked sternly. "I must ask you to keep your voices down. You're disturbing the other passengers."

Kaoru looked around and found that the plane was now almost full. Funny, she hadn't noticed the other passengers coming in. An older woman was looking at them, apparently appalled at their behavior.

Blushing at her embarrassment, Kaoru opened her mouth to apologize but was cut off by the man she was recently arguing with.

"What's the matter with this airline? I can't believe you'd let a person like her get into First Class. Did you bump her up from Tourist or what?" He asked hotly as he pointed his thumb at her.

Kaoru gasped out loud. She could've sworn she felt her temporal vein pop. "How dare you! I have every right to be here! I think maybe it was YOU who got bumped up from-"

"AHEM"

The stewardess sighed deeply. "Kamiya-san, Ishida-san, please keep your voices down. I am assuming either one of you would want to transfer seats. Unfortunately the plane is full and there are no vacant seats available. I am sorry but the two of you will have to settle your argument as soon as possible. And quietly." And with that, she reluctantly left them.

Kaoru saw the old lading shaking her head and frown at them in disapproval. Wanting to be away from the man next to her, she had thought of asking another passenger to switch seats with her, but quickly dismissed the thought. Nobody would want to anyway.

Glancing at him, she let out an exasperated sigh.

_Ooh boy…this is gonna be a long flight. _

She crossed her arms across her chest, and turned her head to face the window.

_I wish Kenshin was here._

* * *

He felt like ripping his hair off his head again. 

As he had hoped, the skies were clear that night. The sound of a distant plane flying over caused him to bring his head up from his hands and heave a sigh of relief.

He was glad Kaoru was away. With her going to a place far away from him, he felt relieved. Or depressed. He couldn't really decide.

Kenshin was frustrated. Emotionally and sexually.

He thought back to the day he had almost ravaged Kaoru in his office. That was three days ago. And in those three days all he could think about was _her_. Her lips, her scent, her voice, the way she said his name, the way she fit perfectly within his embrace.

A groan.

"Fuck."

Standing up quickly from his seat, he walked briskly to the full length mirror on his wall. His eyes wided slightly at what he was seeing.

_Amber._

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to bang his head repeatedly on the mirror just so the amber in his eyes would go away.

_Don't go back. You cannot go back to who you were. No..._

Guilt.

His conscience was nagging him. He felt guilty for what he had almost done to Kaoru. The feeling was there. He felt like he was tainting her with his actions.

_But damn it...it felt so good._

He had promised himself that he wouldn't rush her. He had even thought of never touching her like he did until...

_Until we marry._

_Marry?! _His mind screamed. _Thinking ahead now, are we? What makes you think she'll marry you? _

_She loves me._

_Secrets. She will find out sooner or later. It is inevitable. The only thing that is unsure is when. Will she still love you when she finds out?_

_...yes...she has to..._

* * *

12:17 am. 

It had been 4 hours since she had checked in the resort and she couldn't sleep. Who can anyway, with all that racket in the room next to hers? She wondered why no one has tried to tell this guy to shut it.

"Arrrgh! Is it only me who finds his music too loud? Jeez!" she screamed.

Kaoru jumped off her bed and began pacing around her room, toying with the idea of giving her neighbor a piece of her mind. She was on her way to the balcony when she heard a loud crashing sound from the other room.

Pausing, she thought she heard a man cursing in pain.

_Oh great! Just great! _She sighed in exasperation, and stormed out of her room.

She rang his doorbell a couple of times. No answer. She was on her way to pound on his door when it suddenly opened, revealing a very annoyed young man.

"What the..." He paused.

Kaoru looked up to his face and her eyes widened in surprise.

"YOU again? What the hell do you want this time?!" he shouted at her.

_Him! Rude guy from the plane! Why, oh why? _Kaoru thought as she glared daggers at him.

"Will you please stop shouting? And can you keep all the noise down? People are trying to sleep here!" she retorted back.

The guy was about to scream back at her when she noticed something red. She reached forward and grabbed his hand.

Blood. Lots of blood.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" he asked as he pulled his hand away from her.

She ignored his outburst and reached for his hand again.

"You're bleeding! Go get a towel to stop the bleeding!"

He stared at her incredulously. "Don't tell me what to do damnit!"

Kaoru glared at him. "Look. Just do it! I'm gonna get some antiseptic and bandages. I'll be right back."

"For crying out loud! I can handle it - "

"Will you just shut up and let me help!!!"

She watched him as his eyes went wide with surprise. And then it was there.

Resignation.

"Fine." he grumbled.

* * *

Kaoru sighed at her predicament. 

Here she was, bandaging some guy's hand, in his room, in the middle of the night. She was tired, and was annoyed at herself. She _just_ had to help him.

_Jeez Kao._ She thought to herself. _You just can't help it can you?_

It was her nature. Always trying to help. Good o'l dependable Kaoru. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so concerned with other people's problems.

_At least he's not giving me any more shit._

Too engrossed in her work, she didn't notice him looking at her with furrowed brows. Studying her. He looked almost...should we say, confused?

"There!" she smiled. "All done!"

She stood up and looked down on his sitting form. His head was lowered, his eyes staring blankly at his neatly bandaged hand.

"How did you cut your hand anyway?" she asked softly.

No answer.

Kaoru titled her head, trying to look at his face. It seemed like he was in deep thought.

A few more seconds of silence passed before she saw him look up at her with a frown on his face.

"You know what? You're an idiot." he said as he stood up from his seat.

"NANI!?! How dare you! I Just helped you and you have the audacity to call me and IDIOT!?" she screamed.

He turned his back to her and sighed heavily. "Will you shut up for a sec? My ears are starting to bleed!"

"Fine! All I wanted was a little thanks from you, you ungrateful-"

She had no time to react. All of a sudden, he had grabbed her and pushed her back to the wall. Kaoru's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, but his hand held over her mouth prevented her from doing so. She tried desperately to push and kick at him, but his other hand had tightly held both of her hands together, and his body was too close for her to get a good kick in.

"Don't move."

Kaoru froze at the menacing tone of his voice. It was completely different from the usual whiny tone he used on her.

And it scared her.

Moving his face close to hers, she flinched. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and she felt herself shudder.

"Pretty little thing like you...shouldn't be left alone in a room...with a man she barely knows." he said seductively.

"It was a very, very unwise thing that you did. You should've just minded your own business. But no. You insisted on helping me. Someone you don't know at all. You trust so willingly and easily. And now...here we are." The man chuckled softly and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Have you ever heard of the word...rape?"

Kaoru's eyes shot open in alarm and she began thrashing her body in hopes he would loosen his hold on her. To her horror, the effect she had gotten was the opposite of what she had hoped for. He had tightened his hold on her, his hand jerking her face towards his.

"Look at me." he commanded.

And she did.

What she saw surprised her. No, not surprise. It confused her.

The malicious look on his face was gone...replaced with seriousness...and concern. Concern. It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

_What?_

Before she could even blink, the weight pressed on her body quickly disappeared. She saw him walk away from her and move towards the mini bar. He poured himself a drink. Holding his glass with his bandaged arm, he eyed her sternly.

"Don't do it again."

And with that, he downed his drink in one swift gulp.

Kaoru stared at him. She didn't say a word. She had yet to process the meaning of the events that had just happened when she suddenly decided to just walk away. Quickly.

Pushing herself off the wall, she moved towards the door.

"Oi!" he called out.

She paused, but she didn't look back.

"Look at me and promise me something." he said softly.

Facing him, Kaoru stared at him questioningly. "What?"

"Promise me...that you won't ever do it again."

Brows furrowed, she frowned. "Why do you care?"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

Kaoru looked down to the floor. For a few moments, she said nothing. But then she raised her head up and looked at him squarely in the eye.

"I promise."

He smiled.

She opened the door, and before she stepped out of his room, she turned back to look at him.

"What's your name?"

A silent pause.

"Yuu"

She nodded. "I'm Kaoru."

"Aa."

Stepping out of the room, she heard him call out her name. "Kaoru."

"What is it?"

"Arigatou"

"For what?"

Yuu help up his bandaged hand.

Kaoru smiled softly.

"It was nothing."

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

Well? ; It wasn't too long, but I already have the next chapter in mind. Don't worry. I won't make you wait another year and a half for it. I have two weeks for sem break and I got nothing else better to do.

Yuu is an original character. Although I wouldn't really call him too original. After all, he looks a bit like Soujiro. Just with a different attitude. He's kinda important in the story. You'll find out soon. evil grin

Ah yes, Kenshin. hehehehe. I'm torturing our dear rurouni. As for Aoshi, he'll be back in the picture soon. Don't worry girls.

You know, I said before that this fic will end with AK...but right now, I'm not too sure. Argh! Help me...;

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Reviews do wonders for us writer-wanabees. mwah!


	10. Trouble Stirring

**Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way. But if Watsuki-sensei gave me Shinomori (or Kenshin, or Soujiro, or Sano, or Enishi), I'd be ecstatic. Wouldn't you be? ;)

** AN: **I told you I wouldn't let you guys wait too long. Peace!

* * *

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 10**

**Trouble Stirrring**

* * *

_donna tokidatte_

_tada hitoride_

_unmei wasurete_

_ikitekitanoni_

_totsuzen no hikari no naka meg -_

"Hello?"

"HEYYY! Sleepyhead! Wakey wakey! It's me, your bestest best friend! MISAO!"

Kaoru cringed and pulled her cellphone away from her ear. She quickly wondered why she hasn't gone deaf yet after years of hanging out with the loud weasel. Sliding her fingers over the volume control buttons on the side of the phone, she pressed the minus button a couple of times. It was necessary. Perhaps even more than necessary. After all, if Kaoru wanted to become a doctor, she's got to have a good sense of hearing.

"Misao?" she mumbled and eyed the bedside clock. 7:08 AM. No wonder she felt so tired. She barely got in 5 hours of sleep.

"KAO! How's Hawaii? What places have you visited already? Have you gone swimming yet? How's the beach? Oh! And the guys! I bet there are loads of hunks out there! Have you snagged one yet?"

Kaoru couldn't help but giggle. When you need a laugh, Misao never lets you down. She silently wished her best bud would never change.

"My dear bestest best friend Misao. I just woke up...are you in Singapore already?" she said groggily.

"Yeah! Sou and I just checked in our hotel. It's really nice here! I can't wait to go shopping!"

"Shopping?...Poor Sou-chan. He hates shopping doesn't he?" she said wryly.

At the mention of Soujiro, Kaoru suddenly remembered last night. She'd been itching to call Soujiro just so she could satisfy her curiosity regarding Yuu. He looked so much like her friend that she wanted to know if they were in any way related.

"Ah...Misao? Is Sou with you right now? I need to ask him something."

"Okie! Hold on... Oi! Sou-chan! It's Kaoru! You. Her. Talk!"

A few moments passed and Kaoru could hear some weird sounds in the background. Giggles. And the rustling of clothes. She listened more intently and she could've sworn she heard a muffled moan-

_Oh dear God. _

"Oi! Helloooo? I'm here! I can here you!" she said as loudly as she could without screaming.

Laughter.

"Kao. What's up? We were just teasing you." Soujiro's voice chuckled over the phone.

She snorted. "Riiight. Sounds like you guys were teasing each other."

"Ahm..right...hehe."

As Soujiro gave out a nervous laugh, an image of him looking all embarrassed and red popped up into her mind. She laughed. He was just too cute!

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you...ano...are you related to anyone named Yuu?"

A silent pause.

"Yuu? I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh...ok. I met this guy yesterday. I swear Sou...he looks just like you! Only that his hair is light brown and his eyes are reddish-brown..."

She wondered if it was a good idea to tell him what happened last night. If she told him, he'd be worried about her, and then he'd tell her dad...and you know what'll happen next. Her old man would overreact and the next thing she knew, it was bye-bye Hawaii. So she decided to leave out some of the details on how she met Yuu.

"...really? Just like me, huh? Is he nice?"

Her lips curled in distaste. Yuu was rude and brash. And he had scared the wits out of her last night. But once she had thought of the probable meaning behind his actions, she realized he was just teaching her a lesson. In a rather scary, unnecessary way. She was lightly touched that Yuu would be concerned for her, after the way they had been at each others' throats. If that's what you call caring anyway. It was confusing really.

"He's anything but nice. He's like Soujiro: Satanic version." Okay, it was an exaggeration, but she thought the title fit Yuu quite well considering how angelic their Sou-chan is.

She heard him laugh heartily. "An evil version of me? That I have to see-"

Apparently Misao had heard what Soujiro had just said, as Kaoru heard the genki girl say in the background "_Evil version of you? Who_?"

"Some guy Kaoru just met. She says he looks just like me..."

Kaoru heard a squeal of delight and the next thing she knew, Misao was on the phone again sounding all giddy.

"Kao! Gimme! An evil Sou-chan? Ooohhh sounds like fun!" Misao giggled as Soujiro howled in protest in the background.

Kaoru scratched her head in confusion and frowned. "You want an evil Sou-chan? Why?"

"You know what I mean Kao...If he's evil, it means he's really hot and domineering...and if he's evil, it also means he'll do bad things to you in bed...and-"

At that point Kaoru could hear Soujiro swear profusely in the background.

"Misao! I think I just heard Sou say the F-word..." she said cautiously. She didn't know whether she should be worried or laughing. Soujiro wasn't the type to say bad words. Especially in the presence of women. Hearing him swear out loud was kind of alarming to anyone who knew him well enough.

"Yea. He said it in a really funny way though. It's like...uhm...it didn't really sound like a profanity."

"Huh?"

A sigh. "Oh nevermind! So tell me more about evil Sou-chan!"

"Er...when I said evil, I meant the whiny, obnoxious, annoying type of evil. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Aw...that sucks...Um..Kao? I have to hang up now..."

"Huh? Why?"

She could hear some weird noise in the background again. She swore she heard Soujiro seductively say something like "_You want evil? I'll show you evil_"

A squeak of delight was heard...

And then the line went dead.

_Kami-sama_...

* * *

Kaoru frowned. 

She had just finished talking to Kenshin over the phone and was quite disappointed. The tone of his voice...it was happy...but it seemed kinda forced. Was it really forced or was she just imagining things? She thought back to the day he had passionately kissed her in his office. A blush formed prettily on her cheeks. No one has ever kissed her like that. But Kaoru had to admit that it was not just the kiss that surprised her. Kenshin was acting strange. After that day, she felt that he was distancing himself from her. No kisses, no touching, and definitely none of those hot seductive looks he had given her.

_Forget it Kao. You'll just have to ask him about it when you get back from this trip. You're here to have fun. Everything will be fine with Kenshin. Don't be such a worrywart!_

A sigh of resignation escaped from her lips and she smiled softly. Walking over to the full length mirror, she studied herself. She had decided to wear the cerulean halter bikini top and boy shorts bottom she had bought just for the trip. Her brows furrowed as she realized she looked really pale. She was in desperate need of a tan. But there was no way in hell she was gonna walk around in just a bikini. So she put on a white racerback top and a pair of baby blue shorts. She slipped into her flipflops, grabbed her slingbag and put on her favorite aviator sunglassess, and then walked out. She was going to have some breakfast first, and then explore the resort next. Somehow, she didn't feel too excited, and wished she had someone with her on her trip.

On her way to the breakfast buffet, Kaoru observed her surroundings. The resort was beautiful. Big and classy. There were a lot of tourists, and she felt relieved that many of them were Japanese. At least she didn't feel entirely alone.Once she had grabbed some food, she looked around for a table to occupy. She spotted a group of Japanese teenage boys looking over her direction. One of them winked at her suggestively and she instantly sent him a death glare. She snickered as the young man's face paled.

And then she saw him. Yuu.

He was sitting alone in a table for two, holding up a newspaper with his left hand and a cigarette hanging idly between the fingers of his right hand. The one she had bandaged last night. Kaoru wondered if he would bite her head off if she went to sit in his table.

_Oh hell. If it beats being alone, miserably, miserably alone...why not?_

Plate in her hands, she walked up to him and smiled It was obvious Yuu was too engrossed in what he was reading to notice she was standing by him.

"Uhm..." Kaoru started. "Hi! Mind if I sit with you?"

He looked up at her with a blank expression, his red-brown eyes fixed on her. The man didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at her. Kaoru thought it was pretty unnerving, and was about to tell him off when she heard him speak.

"Whatever. Just don't start bitchin' on me about my smoking." he said sullenly.

"Thanks!"

She ate her breakfast silently, just as he drank his coffee silently. Kaoru observed him as discreetly as she could. She noticed he was much more relaxed than he was yesterday. Yesterday he was acting like a spoiled brat. Or a rabid dog.

_Maybe he had PMS yesterday._

At that thought, Kaoru snickered.

Yuu looked up from his paper and stared at her. "What?"

"Uh...nothing...er...Yuu? Can I ask you something?" she meekly said.

"What is it?"

_Did you have PMS yesterday?_

Her eyes widened slightly at the thought that popped up in her head. _Oh shit! Thank god I didn't say that out loud!_

Kaoru sweatdropped and thought fast. "Uh...about last night-"

"There's no need to thank me." he arrogantly replied and waved her off.

Kaoru seethed. "Actually, I was gonna smack you for scaring the shit out of me! What the heck was that? You could've just told me! You could've just said something like _'It's dangerous for you to be alone with a man you don't know'_ or _'You shouldn't be here.' _You know? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He grinned. "I don't think me advising you to not be so naive and gullible will actually stop you from being...well...naive and gullible."

"What did you call me?" she dangerously replied.

"Besides, I thought it was the most effective method possible. It worked, didn't it? Now, you know that there are people out there who'll jump right in and take advantage of whatever kindness you show them. And if you're bright enough to keep that thought in that pretty li'l head of yours, you could probably save yourself from whatever unwanted situation you could think of." He stared at her pointedly and scoffed.

As much as Kaoru wanted to smack him on the side of his head for being so smug about everything, she had to admit he was right. She was too trusting. And she really hadn't thought too much about the consequences 'coz she always thought she would able to handle them easily.

She looked at his smug face and she frowned at him. "Fine. You're right. Just don't be so smug about it, PMS boy."

Confused, Yuu raised his eyebrow at her. Realization about what she meant hit him and he smirked.

"How very mature, Kaoru. Very mature."

_Sarcastic !$&!#_

* * *

Kaoru looked up and waved for the bartender. Once she had his attention, she leaned over the bar with a smile. 

"Hi! One iced tea please!"

"WHAT?" the bartender shouted. "YOU HAVE TO SPEAK LOUDER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THIS MUSIC!"

Oh. She leaned forward and tried again.

"ONE ICED TEA PLEASE!"

The bartender blinked at her and shook his head. "ONLY ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES!"

"Oh! Uhh...ok! Just give me the weakest drink you have!"

"WHAT?"

Sighing, she held up her index finger and shouted. "WEAKEST DRINK!"

The bartender smiled, gave her a thumbs up sign and proceeded to get the drink.

Kaoru looked around while waiting for her drink The scene before her was pretty wild. She didn't have anywhere else to go that night so she ended up in the resort's own disco bar. It was a very large place, which was good, because it was one of the most popular bars in the area. Lots of people were dancing heavily, drinking, and just enjoying the night.

She sighed and wished she'd see someone she knew. Her thoughts instantly went to the man she had spent her morning with. Yuu was the only person she knew in this place. Well, she didn't really know much about him. But she did find out the basics when they had breakfast together. She found out that he wasn't as repulsive as she thought him to be. In fact, they had spent the entire morning together talking about random subjects.

_Talking? I'd say we were ARGUING most of the time._

Smiling at that thought, Kaoru had to admit that she liked him. He was in a way similar to Yahiko. Only more mature, more profane, but generally, he seemed like a decent person. Sorta. There was something strange about him though. Kaoru didn't know what it was, but she noticed the way he would hold back and hesitate answering her questions. It was barely noticeable, but she noticed anyway. Did he have something to hide? Or was he just uncomfortable opening up to someone he just met?

The bartender had handed her the drink and she took a sip. Kaoru's face scrunched up and she stuck her tongue out. _Blech! Is this the weakest drink they have? _Taking another sip, she decided to just finish the drink just so she wouldn't waste her money.

"What's a sexy woman like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?" someone behind her asked sultrily.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. _Oh great! Now I have to deal with some sicko trying to get into my pants. _

She turned around hotly, ready to give the guy a piece of her mind. Eyes widened in disbelief, she gasped.

_Yuu!_

Her new friend was grinning at her rather seductively. But when he wiggled his eyebrows at her, Kaoru just had to laugh. If this was his attempt to appear sexy, then he failed miserably. But if he was trying to be funny, well, it pretty much worked, considering how Kaoru can't stop giggling. She noticed that he looked good tonight too. _He cleans up real nice._ She thought appreciatively.

"Oi! I'm serious here!" he complained. Though Kaoru could easily see that he was joking.

Kaoru grinned, apparently amused. "That was a pretty lame pick-up line!"

The man smirked and shrugged his shoulders casually. "Works for me. It's not as bad or as dirty as the other ones I've used. Wanna hear the rest of them?"

She held her hands up in mock defense and wrinkled her nose. "Please, no! Keep them to your dirty self! And you actually get girls with lines like those?"

Grinning devilishly, he titled his head to the side. Kaoru looked towards the direction he was implying. Two pretty young women were eyeing him and giving him hot and sexy looks. Surprised, she whipped her head back towards his direction and gave him a questioning look.

"You can't be serious!"

All she got out of him was a smirk. And then a playful grin. "Wanna join us? It'll be fun..."

Kaoru glared at him menacingly.

"Suit yourself." he replied and began walking towards the ladies. He paused and looked back to the raven-haired beauty. "And Kaoru? If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He winked at her and left.

* * *

Her head was spinning. But that didn't stop her from dancing to the beat of the music. There was no attention paid to who she was dancing with. She didn't mind them. Until someone began touching her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. Pulling away from the blonde man quickly, she stumbled and almost fell to the floor. The man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close before she fell. She felt giddy for some strange reason. Her mind was not registering what was happening. And the dizziness was getting worse. The man pulled her closer and whispered seductively. "Babe, let's go somewhere more private." 

Kaoru tried to push him away but to no avail. And then she heard the man shout in pain. She had no idea what had happened, but the next thing she knew, she was being dragged by the arm out towards the exit by another man.

When they had finally exited the bar, the sudden flash of bright lights caused her head to ache. She groaned and stumbled a bit.

All of a sudden, the man stopped dragging her and turned back to face her. Kaoru looked up and tried to focus her gaze on his face.

_Damn, he's tall..._ she drunkenly thought. And then she giggled for no apparent reason.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" A deep voice.

_A Japanese?_

Blinking a couple of times, she tried looked at the man before her more closely.

She saw blue.

* * *

A phone rang in the middle of a dark room. 

"Speak."

"Boss. We have a problem..."

"And what might that be?"

"The girl. She's not alone. She has been sighted this morning with one unknown man. Japanese, approximately 5'7" tall, light brown hair -"

"Spare me the details. When the time comes, bring him along if you deem it necessary."

"Yes boss...uh...there's something else that will become a bigger problem..."

"You test my patience..."

"Uh...the girl was just seen leaving the bar with another man. I think you know him, boss."

"Who is it?"

"Shinomori Aoshi."

Silence.

"What a pleasant surprise."

And then laughter.

"A pleasant surprise indeed."

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

Ohohohohoho! . Finally! Ice man has showed up! And with Kenshin thousands of miles away, who knows what'll happen? Sorry Ken-chan...haha

Does anyone recognize Kaoru's ringtone (at the beginning of the chapter)?

What do you guys think of Yuu? I wanna know...and who is this "boss" guy? Maybe some of you already have an idea on what's about to happen...but i promise, it's not as predictable as you think.

Thank you guys for reviewing! Knowing that there are people still reading this fic makes me wanna write more. Lotsa luv!

Please continue to** REVIEW! **mwah!


	11. No One But Him

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way.

* * *

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 10**

**No One But Him**

* * *

He realized she was either drunk or drugged. And somehow it made is blood boil. But his face showed nothing, nothing to show his anger or annoyance at Kaoru's present state.

Aoshi had been surprised to see her in the dance floor earlier that night. The tall man knew for one that Kenshin was back in Tokyo handling a case with one of his clients. And he also knew that Kaoru's father was certainly not in Hawaii. So he presumed that either she was with a friend, or that she was alone.

Wanting to avoid her, he stayed away. He stayed away, but he couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes watch over her dancing form appreciatively. It annoyed him that he still wanted her after all these months. Months he had spent trying to forget about her by burying himself in his work. By sending Hannya to do his business with Kenshin just so he wouldn't think of her when he was talking to his friend and lawyer. By indulging himself in the physical pleasures offered by the gorgeous women who unabashedly threw themselves at him. And it was working too.

But now here she was...just 20 feet away from his sitting form. He cursed mentally, wondering why God was so cruel to him. Of all the places and of all the time...why did he have to be in the same place as her?

He stood up, wanting to walk away. But once he saw her trying unsuccessfully to push a man away from her, his eyes narrowed. And to his horror, he found his feet dragging him towards her. His hand fisted unconsciously and punched the offending man in the face. The girl didn't seem to notice him until he was dragging her out.

Kaoru was looking at him with half-lidded eyes. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes widened with recognition.

"Aoshi?! Is that you?" A giggle. He was her try to step closer to him, but she wavered and she stumbled right into his arms.

His hands automatically moved to support her and stand her upright. Much to his annoyance, he realized that he had let his hands linger before he let go of her once again. He found her smiling at him and Aoshi felt his anger slip away momentarily and replace itself with concern.

"Kaoru. Where are your friends?" he asked softly.

She looked around and shrugged.

Deciding that it was best for her to return to where she was staying, he then proceeded to ask her where the key to her room was. All he got was a confused stare. Her body swayed once again and he held her steady once more. He observed that she wasn't carrying anything in her hands. There was a cellphone in the pocket of her black capri pants, but he didn't really want to attempt to put his hands anywhere near there.

Aoshi's eyes suddenly narrowed and darted to the side. He saw nothing, but he swore he felt someone was watching them just a moment ago.

All of a sudden, he saw her close her eyes and fall. He caught her quickly and carried her in his arms. Sighing dejectedly at what he was about to do, he took a step towards the elevator. He got in and pressed the button to the floor where his suite was.

Aoshi carried Kaoru to his bed. She had woken when he slammed the door to his room, but she was still obviously feeling unwell. He put her gently down, but when he tried to stand up again, he found out that her hands around his neck where preventing him from doing so.

He looked at her questioningly and found sleepy eyes staring softly at him. She giggled and smiled. He was in the process of trying to pull away from her when she suddenly whispered something seriously with her soft voice.

"I've always been attracted to you, you know..."

Shocked, Aoshi did nothing but stare back at her.

She spoke up again. "I think you're...beautiful...Aoshi..."

He opened his mouth to say something. But the words never came out.

Because she had kissed him.

_Oh god._

It was...he couldn't describe it. She was like a drug. He wanted more, and to his horror, he found himself kissing her back. The position he was in was rather painful, so it was his instinct to move forward, pushing Kaoru's back to the bed. Deepening the kiss, he pressed closer to her. He found himself moving his lips to her cheek, to her ear and then slowly down to her neck.

She smelled sweet. And he couldn't stop himself from tasting her. Sounds of pleasure escaped her mouth and Aoshi trembled slightly at the feelings she was evoking within him.

"Oh...Kenshin..." she whispered.

He froze.

_Shit!_

Eyes wide open in fear, Aoshi quickly disentangled himself from her and stood up.

_Oh fuck!...Fuck!_

He placed his right hand over his lips and turned to look down on Kaoru. The passion in her eyes had died down and sleepiness overtaking them. And before he could move, he saw her beautiful eyes slowly close to sleep.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Morning had come and Aoshi was leaning over the railing of his balcony watching the beautiful sunrise. Dawn had always been his favorite time of the day. It was the time he felt most peaceful, and the time when the world seemed yet untouched.

But today, he felt anything but peaceful.

He had been thinking. About her. The kiss. The guilt that came afterwards. He wondered why she had kissed him. Why he had kissed her back. If she will remember when she wakes up.

Feelings that he had been trying to push away were resurfacing and coming out stronger than before.

Desire. Irritation. Concern. Frustration. Happiness.

And Anger.

Anger at himself for letting his control slip. Anger at himself for betraying Kenshin. Anger at her for starting the kiss. Anger at her for being drunk.

He thought back to the night before when he saw the man in the bar touch her with his greedy hands. It was a blessing that his anger didn't turn to rage for he would have done something more drastic than punch the man in his face. But his anger for the man was starting to fade away, and his anger for her was starting to grow. Why? For making herself drunk and vulnerable for others to take advantage of her.

_You mean by the man in the bar...or by you?_ his conscience taunted.

_Damn it! You know what I mean! I may have stopped, but had it been that man..._

He sighed. He didn't want to think of what could've happened to Kaoru if he hadn't seen her that night. She had almost gotten herself into a mess and he couldn't get past the fact that she was stupid enough to let something like that happen. He thought she was mature enough to know that. But he realized that she wasn't.

Turning back to look through the glass doors, he saw her stir within the white sheets and sat herself up. Her sleepy eyes looked around, confused and alarmed. It seemed she did not remember last night. And then her eyes met his.

As Aoshi looked into her eyes, he realized he had just found out her one true flaw. _Immaturity, naivety_...whatever it may be called. That which led her to make wrong and stupid decisions. That which made her vulnerable. He should have been happy. Happy that he knew this fact so that he could get over his desire for her. But he wasn't. Instead he was angrier than he ever was in his entire life.

He stepped inside his suite room and slammed the sliding glass door shut. Kaoru was staring at him with a confused look on her face as Aoshi casually sit on the couch near the bed . He crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a blank stare. He was trying to keep his anger from showing.

"Aoshi?" Kaoru began. "What's going on? Where am I? Why are you here?"

_So she does not remember. _He did not know why he was disappointed at this revelation. He shook his head slightly and pushed away the feeling.

"I brought you here." he said coldly.

Kaoru tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Do you not remember? You went to the bar last night. You got yourself drunk. You danced with a man you didn't know. Had I not stepped in, something else would've happened. And that something isn't very pleasant."

Kaoru furrowed her brows, trying to remember. Her eyes lit up and she looked up at Aoshi with a frown. "I wasn't drunk! How could I be when-"

"How many drinks did you have last night?" he scoffed as her cut her off.

"I remember I only had one small glass! And it was the weakest drink they had!"

"Himura mentioned that you can't hold your liquor well. So why did you even have to-"

"Look! It's true that I'm not too good in holding my liquor...but I know my limits! I can take 4 small glasses at most, but one small glass of the weakest alcohol drink? I can take that like it was nothing! I've tried it many times when I party with Misao!"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes and spoke in deadly tone. "It doesn't matter. Because of your foolishness, you've put yourself in a very vulnerable situation. Who knows what could've happened. You're naive, immature, and most especially stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Kaoru fumed.

"Yes you are. You know what things may happen to unguarded, ignorant young women. Kidnapping, rape, muder. Some women tell themselves that those things will never happen to them..."

"Wha-"

"But they'll never know. By the time they realize it can happen to them...they're already hurt, broken, or worse...dead. So tell me honestly. Are you one of those women Kaoru?"

Aoshi observed her. She had gone from angry, to confused, and then to distressed. She was thinking about what he had just said, and her eyes showed the answer he was looking for.

"I thought so."

Standing up, he took out the cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open.

Kaoru looked up at him with alarm. "What are you doing?"

"Calling your father."

"NO! Are you gonna tell him-"

"What do you think?"

"Please, Aoshi! Don't do this!" she pleaded.

"I will. And I suggest you take the next flight back to Tokyo."

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not in the position to tell me what to do!" she shouted.

Aoshi paused and glared at her. His anger was starting to get to him. And Kaoru wasn't helping at all. "You get this straight Kaoru. I'm not one of your friends, or your family. And I certainly am not Himura. They pamper and fuss over you too much that you've turned into a spoiled brat. So don't expect me to baby you and do what you demand me to do."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, her face flushed. She was trying hard to stop herself from crying.

"Because I won't do it just to please you. I won't tolerate your stupidity." he said coldly.

He couldn't have stopped it. She was confused, angry, and desperate. She couldn't think straight and all she could process was Aoshi's accusing glare and harsh words.

She broke down before his eyes.

"Stop calling me stupid!" she cried.

A pillow was thrown at him, and the next thing he knew, she was crying hard, her fists pounding at his chest. "Why are you so mean! Why? I hate you!" She sobbed heavily as she continued to hit him. Her voice was ragged and face tear-stricken. "I hate you!"

His heart ached when he heard her say those strong words. But he didn't let it show. Grabbing both of her wrists, he tried to stop her assault.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

Kaoru struggled with all her might. She tried once again to hit him but his strong hands stopped her. Crying out in frustration, she struggled harder to get out of his hold.

"That's enough Kaoru." he sternly said.

She didn't stop.

Aoshi didn't give up. "I said that's enough."

And then she stopped. He felt her slowly relax and he hesitantly let her wrists go. Hiding her face with her hands, Kaoru tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her close to his chest. She cried hard as she let herself into his warm embrace.

The sight of her crying. He didn't like it at all and he suddenly felt guilty for being too harsh on her. Her lithe form within his arms, he let her cry out her frustrations away.

A sniffle. "I'm...s-sorry..." she whispered to him after she had stopped crying.

He was still holding her, not wanting to let go.

"Please...don't call him..."

Aoshi looked down at her pleading eyes. "I have to."

She took a deep breath. "Please! I...I have to do this on my own. I'll tell my father when I get home..."

"..."

"Let me do this...this is my problem..."

Aoshi couldn't help but nod his head. He felt guilty again. He couldn't understand why he did it. Who was he to berate her for her error, when he himself also made one. _Last night's kiss. _As much as he wanted to think the kiss wasn't a mistake, he knew in his heart that it was. She was drunk and out of it when she kissed him. He knew that. But why didn't he pull away? When morning came, she had not even remembered.

She must have just realized that he was still holding her for she had stiffened and immediately pried herself away from him. Kaoru blushed and looked down to her feet. Aoshi stood in front of her. He knew she had something else to say, and he waited.

"...thank you." she whispered softly.

"Aa."

She blushed again and looked around. "You have a nice room..." she said softly.

"Yes it is...you should freshen up. I'll drive you to your hotel afterwards."

He saw Kaoru pick up the hotel's brochure from the side table. Holding it up, she tried to put on a smile. "This _is_ my hotel."

Aoshi nodded. "I'll walk you to your room then."

* * *

He was having his suspicions.

They had just left his suite and he had the feeling that they were again being watched. Just like the night before. But everytime he looked around, there was nothing. He couldn't figure it out, and he was starting to think that perhaps Kaoru's vulnerable state last night was the work of someone else.

The only person he could think of that might want to harm the girl was Yukishiro Enishi. Come to think of it, it was insane of Kamiya Tetsuro to let his daughter travel alone. Especially when they both knew that she was a potential target for Yukishiro. If they were indeed being followed, Aoshi hoped that it was Kamiya's bodyguard that was trailing them, and not one of Yukishiro's men.

The walk to Kaoru's room was a silent one. Once they had arrived at their destination, Aoshi insisted on checking her room for anything out of the usual. It surprised him that she didn't even put up a fight. She kept quiet perhaps because she had realized what he was doing. After seeing that everything was in order, Aoshi stepped out and closed her door. He was about to turn around, when something bumped into his tall frame. No, not something...someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Please excuse me!" a young Japanese man exclaimed. Aoshi's eyes widened slightly in surprise. The young man's eyes darted quickly from Aoshi to the door to Kaoru's room. Too quickly. But Aoshi had caught the look on his face, and instantly, he knew. Before the man could open the door to his own room, Aoshi spoke calmly.

"Who are you?"

The young man paused and eye him questioningly. "Huh?"

Aoshi sighed, pushed the man into his room and walked in. He was shutting the door behind him when the man turned to shout at him angrily.

"Oi! What the fuck! Get out of my room!"

"Quiet. What do you want with Kaoru?"

A confused look. "Kaoru? How do you know her?"

"Drop the act. You were following us. Who are you?"

The man glared at him. "I'm Ishida Yuu. And I wasn't following you. I just met Kaoru two days ago. What the fuck's the matter with people these days! And who the hell are you!?"

Aoshi's eyes flashed and in an instant, he had twisted the man's arm painfully to his back and pushed his front to the wall. He held down an attempts of struggle by twisting the man's arm painfully.

"Arghhhh!"

"Now you tell me who you really are and why you were following us." Aoshi calmly demanded.

No answer.

He tightened his grip and the man grunted in pain.

"Are you one of Yukishiro's men?"

The man stilled for a moment before he cursed loudly. A long pause of silence passed, and then he laughed. "One of Enishi's men?" he scoffed. "Let me go Shinomori."

Aoshi grit his teeth in annoyance. This man knew who Yukishiro was. And he knew _him_. But before he could say anything, the man laughed once more. "Would you be happy if I told you that I'm Kaoru's bodyguard? She doesn't know, but if you don't believe me, why don't you call Kamiya-sama and ask him about it."

"Don't play with me boy. If you are indeed Kaoru's bodyguard, where were you last night when someone tried to hurt her?"

The man scoffed. "I'd discovered that someone had been watching her and trailing her from afar. He saw me, and he fled. I tried to follow him, but he was too quick. The next thing I knew, you were dragging Kaoru out of the bar. And yes, I recognized you. Shinomori Aoshi. Kamiya-sama had mentioned you a few months ago."

Aoshi grunted. "You followed us after that."

"Yes. I figured you were going to take her to your room and I was unsure if I could trust you or not. So I called Kamiya-sama and informed him of the situation."

_So her father already knows._

The man sighed heavily. "Kamiya-sama said that I could leave Kaoru with you. Frankly, I can't understand why he trusts you with her. He barely knows you...And can you let go now? Jeez..."

Aoshi didn't budge an inch. "Not until I confirm all of this from Kamiya-san himself. Give me your phone."

* * *

She stared blankly at herself in the mirror. There were no more tears, no worry in her beautiful blue eyes. It was only at that moment that she began to see who she was. And Kaoru hated it. She hated herself.

The morning's events replayed in her mind. Every single word coming out from his lips were harsh and blunt. And her reaction was only natural. Nobody had ever spoken to her like Aoshi did. No one. She was not used to any of this. Her father had always treated her like a princess, her friends were always nice to her...and Kenshin, he fawned over her. Even if she did something stupid and dangerous, no one has ever...

_Except Aoshi._

He made her realize the type of person she had become. At first she hated him for saying those harsh words to her. But as much as she tried to continue hating...she couldn't. She could never hate him, she had realized.

_He's different from anyone else I've known. He doesn't care if he hurts my feelings. He says or does what he thinks needs to be said or done._

_I'm such an idiot. I've placed myself in dangerous situations. Who knows what could've happened. If not for Aoshi..._

Kaoru had decided. She was going to pull herself out of the hole she had put herself in. Picking up her cellphone, she dialed her father's number.

"Hello?"

"Tou-san...I'm cutting my trip short."

"Kaoru?"

"I'm coming home."

* * *

The people around her were too busy laughing and swimming to notice her sitting quietly by the pool in her white sun dress. Kaoru had decided it would be safer for her to stay in a place where she could be spotted in plain sight. If someone tried anything on her, she could just scream for help.

She had spoken to her father just a few moments ago, and he had mentioned that a certain Enishi Yukishiro was probably after her. She really did not know much about the Yukishiro issue, but she didn't object anymore when her father told her that someone will fetch her and bring her home. Guilty and tired, she knew she wasn't in the position to argue. After what she had done.

Kaoru looked up and noticed Aoshi walking towards her direction. She stared at him and noticed once again that he was indeed a very handsome man. Even with just a plain white shirt and khaki pants, all other men paled in comparison to him. All of a sudden, she blushed, still embarrassed from their last encounter.

_What am I doing? He probably even hates me now. _

When Aoshi sat by her side quietly, she tensed slightly, but she didn't dare look at him. And he said nothing to her.

Kaoru couldn't stand the silence any longer. This was the chance she was hoping to get before she left. And she couldn't waste it.

Without looking at him, she held her gaze up front staring at nothing in particular. And then she sighed softly.

"Arigatou."

He didn't reply.

She closed her eyes and continued. "No one has ever talked to me like you did. I was..." Kaoru trailed off. She didn't know how to say it.

"I understand."

She looked at him in surprise. His eyes held hers and she found herself drawn to them. Kaoru thought she felt something, and immediately tore her gaze away from his.

_What was that?_

Flustered, Kaoru stared down at her hands. Finding the need to change the subject, she spoke up hesitantly. "Ano...if you don't mind me asking...what are you doing here anyway?"

"Taking a vacation."

"Just a vacation? No business matters or conventions?" she asked skeptically.

"None. You find that hard to believe?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

Kaoru blushed once more._ I thought you're a workaholic..._

"A workaholic?"

Her eyes bulged. "Did I say that out loud? Oh no! How embarassing!"

She didn't want to know what Aoshi was thinking right now. But then she heard him chuckle softly. When she looked at him once more, she saw slight amusement dancing within his beautiful eyes. "You think I'm a workaholic?"

"Gomen! It's just that Kenshin mentioned it..."

Immediately after she mentioned Kenshin's name, Kaoru saw the mirth in Aoshi's eyes disappear to be replaced with something akin to regret. She saw him shift his gaze away from her.

"Have you told you father?" Aoshi changed the subject carefully.

"Yes...I'll be going home as soon as someone comes to pick me up."

"A bodyguard?"

Kaoru smiled softly. "Yes. I've been thinking a lot...and I have a hunch I already know who this bodyguard is..."

She saw Aoshi's eyes glance at something behind her. "Speak of the devil."

Kaoru turned around and looked up with a smirk.

"What took you so long, Yuu-chan?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

Thank you for reading! and thanks too for the reviews!

To be honest...I'm getting quite confused. I dunno why, but I'm not really having fun writing this fic anymore. It kinda turned serious dontcha think? After this chapter...things are gonna get even more serious...it's kinda wearing me out. I wanna write fun stuff, but I don't know where and when I can squeeze them in. Doesn't seem appropriate with how the story's going.

But I really like the plans for the next chapters...and I have a wonderful ending in mind. I just don't like the way I've been writing.

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. And how I can improve. Thanks!


	12. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **Not mine in any way.

* * *

**Blue and White**

**Chapter 12**

**The Truth**

* * *

"So…how long have you been working for Otou-san…Yuu-chan?"

Yuu took his eyes off the road for a second to shoot Kaoru a deadly look. "20 months, 5 days, and 16 minutes. And will you stop calling me that? I'm 2 years older than you, princess. Or are you just trying to be cute?"

She scowled at him. "Yeah, well for a bodyguard, you sure are a whiny and prissy little boy. If you had long hair, you'd look like a girl for sure!"

"Will you shut up! I'm trying to drive here! It's enough that I have to deal with the traffic and heavy rain…I don't wanna have to deal with you!" Running his hand through his hair messily, the young bodyguard gave her an exasperated sigh.

Kaoru pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Boo. You're such a diva. I was just trying to make a conversation…"

They had been stuck in traffic for more than an hour now. It was just bad luck that the weather made the traffic even worse. She wondered if it was safe for them to fly back home on a night like this.

She held up a little dolphin plushie keychain she had been toying with her fingers. It had been a gift from none other than Shinomori Aoshi himself. The manner he presented it to her was quite uncharacteristic of the tall stoic man. He threw it to her face as her hands were full of seashells she had been picking up from the beach. Naturally, her instincts took action and she dropped the shells to catch the damned thing before it hit her right in the face.

"_**Mou! You made me drop my shells!" **_

_**Aoshi shrugged casually. "It's illegal to bring shells out of the country."**_

**_She paled suddenly. "Oh…" Kaoru then looked at the thing she was holding in her hands. Confused, she gave the man before her an uncertain look. _**

"_**What's this?"**_

"**_A dolphin keychain. What do you think it is?"_**

"**_I know what it is. Is this for me?"_**

**_If he was embarrassed, Kaoru would never have known. "It's a gift."_**

**_Now she was embarrassed. "A gift? Why would you give me a gift?"_**

"**_It looked like something you would like." He replied without looking at her. The calm and serene look on his face as he observed the beautiful ocean before him was hypnotizing Kaoru. Without the trademark cold aloofness plastered all over his face…well…it made him look even more handsome. Sensing that the girl beside him was staring, Aoshi raised a brow at her. _**

**_Kaoru jumped back and blushed. She held up the plushie and gawked at him, still genuinely confused. "For me?" _**

**_Why in the world would he give her a gift? Just because it 'looked like something she would like' did not mean he had to get it for her. The fact that Aoshi gave her a gift was so unusual that Kaoru couldn't help but feel strangely, irrationally suspicious. _**

"**_You know, just a 'thank you' would be nice."_**

**_If it was any more possible for her to blush, she would have resembled a ripe red tomato. Kaoru gave him a polite bow. "Arigatou."_**

**_To her surprise, he smiled at her. And it was a genuine smile, she could tell. He was so strange (yet utterly beautiful) that morning and Kaoru couldn't help but gawk at him in shock. Who was this person and what had he done with the real Shinomori Aoshi? _**

"**_Why are you so happy today anyway?" _**

**_Aoshi faced back towards the ocean and smirked. "Because you're going back home today. Finally, Hawaii and I will have some much deserved peace and quiet."_**

**_Kaoru's eyebrows shot up high and she growled unfemininely at him. "Bastard…"_**

She squeezed the plushie in her hand hard. He had made fun of her! Oh, she knew he was joking. Joking at her expense! But she could not help but feel glad that at least she knew Aoshi didn't hate her as she had assumed. Kaoru was glad, yet she was afraid too. After everything that has happened in Hawaii, she couldn't deny the fact that she had come to like Aoshi. Very much. And she felt guilty that there were times she thought that her feelings for him were bordering on romantic.

Sighing heavily, she put the keychain back in her bag. She needed to see Kenshin soon. The things running through her mind were scaring the wits out of her.

The man driving the car chuckled. "Miss your boyfriend already?"

Kaoru frowned at him. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, for one, you had a look of longing on your face as you played with that dolphin thing he gave you this morning…"

_Dolphin? What?_

"W-wait a sec there! Aoshi is NOT my boyfriend!" Kaoru cried out in alarm.

Yuu gave her a genuine look of confusion. "No?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. "You guys looked like you were in love or something."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she sputtered. "NANI!?! Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Well, even if you guys aren't going out, it's obvious as hell that you like each other. In _that_ way." He gave her a teasing grin.

She didn't respond to his teasing. Instead, Kaoru buried her face in her hands and let out a frustrated sob. If Yuu had noticed, then was she that obvious? She had hoped that no one would ever find out that she felt something for the tall man. Especially Kenshin. And even Aoshi himself. Yuu had also somehow made an assumption that the stoic Aoshi liked her too…but she could hardly believe that. In fact, she refused to think of it as anything but a joke. If Aoshi liked her, his feelings were most probably platonic. But on her being attracted to Aoshi…well, she knew that was really true. And that was what worried her the most.

Yuu ceased his teasing once he felt her distressed mood beside him. "Kaoru…what's wrong?"

"I'm the worst girlfriend in the world!" She exclaimed at him with frightened eyes.

Mildly shocked at the panicky tone of her voice, Yuu stared at her softly. "Because you feel something for another man…who is not your boyfriend?"

She sighed. "Hai."

"Kaoru. You didn't do anything wrong. And feelings come whether you like it or not. It's not something you can control." He tried to reassure her.

"Did I mention that Aoshi is my boyfriend's best friend?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh…well…that complicates things even more. But the point is – you didn't do anything wrong…right?"

A sigh escaped her lips again. "No, I didn't. If I did, then I'm not aware of it."

Yuu smiled. "So then you're alright! You just need to wait. Emotions…they're damn complicated. It takes time to sort things out and make things clear. Don't worry, Kaoru."

When the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around him, giving him a friendly hug, he was so surprised that he accidentally jerked the steering wheel sharply. "Gah!!!! Baka baka Kaoru! Are you trying to get us killed?" Swerving back to the right lane, he pried her off of him and scowled at her menacingly. "Don't ever do that again!"

Kaoru just gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks Yuu-chan. I didn't know you had it in you…but thanks. You're a good friend."

He was once again surprised by this girl beside him. So surprised that he just stared at her for a while before focusing back on the road.

"…a good friend…" he whispered to himself, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

He had done it again. He had been uncharacteristically _nice_ again. To _her_.

Aoshi lied back on his hotel suite bed and listened to the fall of heavy rain. He thought back to what he had just done that morning and mentally groaned. It was a bad move done without any prior thought. If anyone found out that he, Shinomori Aoshi, the unfeeling and austere CEO and owner of one of Japan's biggest companies, had bought a cute little _plushie_ from a souvenir shop…it would be the end of him. Sure, his thoughts were exaggerated, but the action itself was so foreign to him that he felt like he needed to do something brash to wash away the silly feeling he was harboring.

_Plushie._ His lips curled ever so slightly in disgust. He dared not say the word out loud. _Who invented that word anyway?_

It was then suddenly obvious to him that his hand was itching to pick up his mobile phone again. Stored inside the phone was something he had tried to ignore for the past 10 hours or so. He made himself think that he had a tremendous amount of self-restraint, but for the moment, he couldn't stand it any longer. So he did what he had avoided for the whole day.

Picking up his phone and flipping it open, Aoshi scanned his files before he finally found the one that was bothering him the whole day.

It was a picture of him and Kaoru.

"**_Don't be such a sourpuss. It's just a picture!" Kaoru scolded him. _**

**_She was standing in front of him as she held out her camera phone before them with her outstretched arm. "1..2…3…say cheese!"_**

**_Well, he didn't say 'cheese' (as if he ever would) and neither did he smile. Aoshi was just too inwardly bothered at their proximity. And when he meant bothered, it was in a rather good way. Her back was pressed a bit close to his front and he restrained himself from moving closer to get a whiff of the jasmine scent of her silky raven locks. _**

**_He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard Kaoru grunt unfemininely. It didn't bother him at all. Rather, it amused him immensely. How strange was that?. _**

"**_Mou! You're too tall. Both of our faces got cut off."_**

**_Aoshi had grabbed his own phone from his pocket. "Let me."_**

**_He held his phone high over his head at an angle. "1..2…3"_**

Kaoru had later asked him to send the photo to her own phone via MMS, but he never did.

Aoshi stared. It was a pretty good capture in his terms. The two of them were facing up, with Kaoru in front of him. She was holding up a peace sign with her two fingers as she held his gift up close to the side of his face with her other hand. She had such a beautiful smile.

_And definitely cute. Without even trying._ He mused.

Aoshi looked at his face next and inwardly groaned. He looked really…passive. The only thing he was relieved about was that he didn't have that stern look on. A small smile would've been nice, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He would probably look weird and silly. He was never too fond of taking pictures of himself anyway.

His gaze shifted back to the smiling Kaoru.

After all that has occured, he would have thought his feelings for her would shift towards annoyance or something else negative. But that never happened. He knew he was always attracted to her beauty, but he ended up liking her personality even more. Her presence was refreshing and calming, despite the fact that she was so easily riled up. That made her much more fun to tease, he realized. No wonder he would occasionally fall into a teasing mood when she was around. And although undeniably intelligent, Kaoru might have been a bit naïve in certain aspects. But she also showed him humility when she admitted to him that he was right for berating her for her actions. And he knew that her desire to change was genuine.

The picture of the two of them together was so surprisingly pleasant, but he knew they could never be. She was, after all, Kenshin's girlfriend. And he respected his friend. Even if he would end up miserable, he wouldn't betray the friendship they had.

He looked at the picture one last time before he moved to delete it. Yes. He had to. It was evidence after all.

Chuckling at his own paranoia, Aoshi shook his head lightly.

_Evidence of what?_

The picture did not portray anything romantic at all. Kaoru's look was only friendly and his was just passive. So why was he afraid that Kenshin will see it? There was no way he could pull out any assumptions from it. No way at all.

_But still…just to be safe._ He scrolled down to the Delete option. His thumb hovered over the execute button but he hesitated. A moment passed before he scrolled back towards the Back option and pressed.

He couldn't do it. He felt silly about it, but he just couldn't.

Turning off his phone, Aoshi tossed it to the side of his bed and sighed.

It wasn't just evidence.

It meant more than that.

* * *

Kaoru was starting to feel her bodyguard's tense aura. It was still raining hard as they drove through what she assumed was a short cut from all the traffic. The small road was empty, and there were no houses or buildings nearby. To their left, the ocean roared wildly.

She had observed that Yuu was unusually silent. His eyes were glued on the road and she could tell that he was in deep thought.

"Yuu…are you ok?" she asked him softly.

He turned to look into her eyes. She saw distress and confusion.

"What is it?" She moved to place her hand on his arm and gave him a warm smile. "Is there a problem? You can always tell me, you know."

She gasped as Yuu jerked back from her touch and pulled the car over. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he placed his forehead between them.

"Why did we stop? What is it?" Kaoru touched his shoulder lightly.

Again, he pulled away from her and jumped out of the car and into the heavy rain.

"Yuu! What are you doing? You'll get wet!" she screamed. But he didn't listen. The man was clearly bothered as he walked back and forth, not at all worried of something as trivial as getting wet.

Kaoru cursed and got out of the car with her jacket over her head. If only they had an umbrella...

"Kaoru! What are you doing! Get back in the car!" He yelled at her angrily.

She ignored his protests, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him towards her. "What the heck is the matter Yuu!?!"

As he looked into her concerned eyes, the young man cursed loudly and hugged her. She was so shocked that she dropped her jacket to the wet dirt road. But as quickly as he hugged her, Yuu immediately released her and held her shoulders firmly with his hands. The frantic look in his eyes didn't allay whatever fears she had.

"Listen closely Kaoru. I want you to get in the car and drive back to the city-"

"What? Why?"

"Listen! As you drive back, call Aoshi and ask him to meet you quickly-"

"Yuu! I don't understand!"

"Kaoru! There's no time!" Taking off his hands from her shoulders, he pushed her towards the car. "There's another gun in the glove compartment. If you have to use it, don't hesitate. You know how to use one right? Now go and drive fast!!!"

Her eyes went wide and she pushed him away. "I can't just leave you here!"

"Damnit Kaoru!" Out of desperation, Yuu pulled out his own gun and pointed it to the bewildered girl. "Get in the car! Now!"

She was so frightened that she moved to turn quickly to get back in. But as she did, bright headlights blinded her vision. Another set of headlights suddenly appeared from the other end of the road.

Behind her, Yuu cursed quietly. Two vehicles had come from both ends of the road. Kaoru never had a chance to go back. He cursed himself again.

"I asked you to bring her to me. I didn't ask you to shoot her."

Kaoru spun around to the sound of a newcomer's deep voice. A tall figure holding up an umbrella walked towards her slowly and stopped just a few feet before her. She gasped as the man titled the umbrella to show his face.

Deep turquoise eyes, stark white hair, and a sinister grin.

"Good evening Kaoru." the man smiled. "You, my dear, are quite a valuable article. That's why I came here to pick you up personally." He spoke in a friendly voice.

She looked back at Yuu, and then back to Enishi. It seemed undeniable, but still, she hoped her fears were not true. _Did Yuu have something to do with this? It's not possible! Dad said himself that Yuu had been working for him for almost two years. And that he trusted him. It can't be!_

"My name is Yukishiro Enishi."

Kaoru glared at him menacingly and backed away.

Enishi chuckled. "Hmmm…I like that look…feisty."

She spared a glance at Yuu and was dismayed that he had given her an apologetic look. And once he moved to his place beside Enishi, Kaoru's fears had come true.

"I know you've already met, but a formal introduction should be nice." Enishi continued and gestured to the man beside him with his hand.

"This is Yonezawa Yuu. One of my top spies." Enishi grinned widely.

"I should say…he did pretty well. Don't you think so…Kaoru?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the long delay! I hope this chapter is good enough. Peace!

I'm writing another AK fic, it's temporarily called Aitou. Please read it and tell me what you think!

Again, thanks for reading and reviewing!

BTW, I'd like to thank **kazepsycho** for the fanart she made for this fic! I love it! So cute! Check out her work at **aoshiandkaoru** Yahoo group. Thanks again!


End file.
